My own adventure to Asealia!
by Game-girl209
Summary: Erin, a girl that wants to play Tales of Symphonia, but her brother refuses to let her. When he leaves the room she sees a flash of light, she finds herself in the game before the Colette's journey. Yet so close to the begining of it. LloydXOC
1. Ch 1 Ah! Noishe stop!

Me: Hi welcome to my self insert! And here is Colette my muse!

Lloyd: I'm not Colette!

Me: what! Lloyd I thought Colette was my muse!

Lloyd: She was going to then she was on a roof and fell because of her clumsiness! so I'm here!

Me: (grumbles) Fine here is Lloyd my muse! Now say the disclaimer before I give you a giant tomato!.

Lloyd: Ah! Gamegirl doesn't own T...Tales of S...Symphonia

Me: Muhahahahahahaha! on with the story!

Lloyd: you sound like Mithos!

Me: (has a tomato in my hand)

Lloyd: (Keeps quiet and tries to run away!)

* * *

I lay there watching my favorite brother but right now I'm annoyed with him play the game I wanted to play with him, but no! He wanted to by himself. This was unlike Jim, he was probably in a bad mood. Him and I were the only people in the room. He went to the toilet or something like that and left the game on. I was about to leave the sitting room when there was a really bright light. I turned around and I just collapsed.

I was lying on the ground when someone long brown hair spoke to me. ''Here, if you want to play the game so much then you can be in the game,'' she just disappeared before I could talk back. I got up wanting to know where I was. I looked around and recognized the place perfectly. It was the bridge in the forest near Iselia.

''Oh crap! This is not going to turn into one of those stupid self inserts, is it?' I said to myself. I saw Noishe running to Lloyd's house. '_Okay it is one of those self inserts.'_ I thought to my self.

I was wearing a dark blue tunic with a sword at my waist. It looked really cool. I unsheathed, surprised by the weight of it. It was surprisingly light. Then I looked at my hand. I had an exsphere on and it was the same as the ones in the game but it seamed different. I was also wearing boots that go up half way between the ankle and the knee.

I felt something on my shoulder. It was a hand it belonged to no other than Tales of Symphonia's protagonists, Lloyd Irving. ''Hello, I've never seen you around here. Are you lost?'' he asked. I was about to say no, but than I had an idea.

''Yeah, I'm a traveler. I wandered in here, fell unconscious for some reason and next thing I know a giant, green dog comes running past me,'' I ranted. Lloyd looked shocked to see me rant on. ''Sorry, I'm in a bad mood today,'' I apologized. Lloyd shook his head,

''No, it's alright. I understand, and that dog that ran past you was mine, sorry he hates the forest so he runs through it.''

I know Lloyd was understanding, but geez he is while nice. I smiled ''Thanks, what are you doing in a forest anyway,'' I asked him.

''I live here! In a cottage with my dad,' he said. ''What's your name?' he asked.

''Erin, I was traveling around the world, but unknowingly wandered into a forest, stupid, huh? What's your's?''

''Lloyd, I'm from the village near here, you know Iselia?'' he asked.

''Yeah, isn't the Chosen suppose to live there!?''

''Yeah, we're friends. The day of the Oracle is tomorrow, I hope she'll be alright,'' he trailed off. _So I am before the game is started._ I thought to myself. ''I hope so too. For all our sakes,'' I agreed.

''Yeah... Hey! What age are you? You look to young to be traveling alone,'' He asked.

''Ah... thirteen. I'm mature for my age though,'' I said.

''Thirteen! and you're traveling alone! What about your parents?,'' he asked I didn't want to lie, but couldn't think of anything else.

''My parents were taking to the ranch, they some how escaped a month later but they were caught and killed. I lived with my brothers and sisters who took care of me, but one day I came back to my house they... they were killed by same people who killed my mother and father. I don't know why they killed them, but they did,' I answered.

I know it was a big fat lie, how was suppose to tell him I'm from Earth. He'll think I'm mad or crazy or something.

I began to cry, I don't know why, probably because of me actually imagining that. Lloyd hugged me to try to help me calm down. When I did stop crying he said, ''Sorry, I wouldn't asked if I knew how terrible it was. It's getting a bit late. I have to go to the village do you want to come?'' he asked. I nodded.

We were just outside the forest when I said, ''Please don't tell anyone else about my family, I don't like people knowing about it.''

''Alright, what do I say if they ask?'' Lloyd asked.

''Say I'm a traveler, if they ask any further I'll tell them.''

''You sure you'd be alright telling them? I'll tell if you want,''

''Thanks, are we at the village yet?''

''Yeah there it is,'' he said pointing straight ahead. ''I was wondering where do you live?''

''...ah... um... Hima,'' I said trying to think where.

''Hima... hm. As far as I know it doesn't have much places there,''

''Yeah, but I used to live outside it, I don't live there anymore,''

''Oh! You are mature, all that has happened to you yet that doesn't stop you living your life the best you can,''

''Thanks!''

Were talking to each other until we got to the village. I know I have big fat lie and the way I talk to Lloyd about it made me feel really annoyed with myself. I wondered how my family was after walking into the village. I hope I can get back there soon.

* * *

Me: Well how was that?

Lloyd: You're lying to me and that's a big lie.

Me: I know but I can't get out of it now, I'm sorry for that lie. I hate myself for it.

Lloyd: Oh no she's going to start crying,

Me: No I'm not. I'm just sad and sorry.

Lloyd:** sigh**. Anyway please reveiw.


	2. Saved by a cape person

Me: Welcome to chapter 2!

Lloyd: you seam cherry!

Me: Yeah got 3 reviews it made me happy and want to wright ch. 2 soon!

Lloyd: 3 reviews?! you mean only got 3 reviews?!

Me: Shut up, it's still the same day! Thank you them reviews!

Lloyd: Anyway, before she starts rambling on Gamegirl doesn't tales of symphonia!

Me: If I did I would be rich! And Kratos wouldn't go to Derris Kharlan -sob-

Lloyd: Thanks, you would keep dad here! She would like all to know that she is a fan of Kratos, but not as mad as a fangirl!

Me: Yeah I'm Lloyd fan too

Lloyd: You are does that mean....

Me: (covers Lloyd's mouth) on with the chapter!

Lloyd: mmph!

* * *

Lloyd and I went into the Sage's house where we had met the siblings and I became another of Raine's victims... I mean students. Afterwards, we went to Colette's house because Lloyd was insisting I should meet Collete.

I had seen her when no else was looking, she had a sad face on her, but when she noticed me she looked as cheery as ever. I never liked Colette in the game, to me she was useless, she knew how much she knew she was going to hurt Lloyd, but she had no other option she thought she didn't anyway, but I couldn't forgive her the way she just hurt Lloyd. When she lost her soul I was happy that I didn't have to listen to her any more, but yet now I feel sorry for her, she thinks she only has at least a few months left of her life. (Sorry, I have habit for ranting.)

After meeting Colette, we were both in the forest, where we heard something from the bushes. I tried to prepare myself for what ever was coming. After 2 minutes of waiting we decided to keep walking. When we turned around, the next thing I saw was darkness and the last I heard was Lloyd's voice, ''Who the hell are?''

* * *

I had awoken with a searing headache and my ribs hurt at the slightest bit of movement. ''Where...am...?'' It even hurt to talk I heard the door open, I was afraid. It was a Desian. He looked at me and forced me to get up. My ribs hurt, I could barely stop myself from screaming out in pain.

He took me to a different room where Forcytus was. ''You. For some reason Lord Yggdrasil wants me to take you to him. Who are you?!'' he asked. I didn't say anything until, I remembered ''Where...is... Lloyd?!'' I asked.

''That pathetic inferior being! He got away, but if he comes near the ranch he will be punished for it!'' he exclaimed.

''I am a... a traveler. I don't even know... who this Yggdrasil person is!!'' I said with all my might. It hurt so much to even stand then talk.

''Ah, a bit in pain are we? It happened when my Desians wanted to make sure you would wake up weak, in case of an inconvenience,'' he informed me. All I could do was stand there, watching him. I was so scared and sore, I tried not to show it. ''Now you'll be leaving in the morning. For they will take you back to your cell,'' he said as he looked at 2 of the Desians.

They took me back, with one in front of me and one behind me. When I got to my cell, they pushed me in and I fell to the ground. They shut the door and locked it. I curled up in a small ball and began to cry silently.

I looked tough when I fight my 22 year old brother, Jim. Only messing with him of course even though I did beat him up, he is while weak. Apparently, I have the strength of a 15 or 16 year old boy, but when it comes to my sisters shouting at me or something like that I just start crying a minute afterwards. In other words I'm a wimp!

I stopped crying after a while thinking that I should be stronger and I just realized they had taking my sword dammit! My head was still amazingly sour as well as my ribs.

I began to wonder why Yggdrasil wanted me, how would he even know me? Why did I come here and who sent me here? I feel asleep thinking if I'm going to see Yggdrasil tomorrow, I should be rested, but I didn't fall asleep right after. I began to think about my family. If they realized I was gone. I was always fond of my family, even if they did fight. I have 7 siblings and I was the second youngest. I was always happy at home then at school or anywhere else, my home, my family were and are the most important people in, Earth, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

Then my thoughts wandered to Lloyd, knowing him he'll try and come get me. I hope he does and I hope he doesn't. It would be to dangerous for him, especially after what Forcytus said. Even if he came with his friends that would still bring more people into danger.I fell asleep after that and had a dreamless one.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of the door opening. Someone with a black cape over their head and the rest of his/her body came towards me. I stepped back, but he/she dragged me out.

He/She was dragging me until we got out and I decided to go along with him/her. I don't know why I did follow him/her, though.

We silently walked along. It seemed he/she was watching out for something. ''Who are you?'' I asked them trying to see who they were. All their response was ''Shh!'' And we walked on ahead.

I was really annoyed when they didn't talk to me. They were either my rescuer or my next capturer. We were nearly at the exit when we seen them. Desains. Those stupid, low-life evil beings. They were about to notice us when we just hid behind a wall. They walked past us, we didn't even breathe, we just stood at the back of the wall, hoping they didn't see us. When they were out of sight I sighed._ That was close!_ I thought. We headed for the exit again.

When we were finally far away enough from the ranch I said ''Okay, who are you? Show your self!''

The person grunted and took of their coat and I gasped

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger!! He he!

Lloyd: You are evil!! That would be really annoying!!

Me: Meh, I hope you liked that chapter. I'll try and the next chapter have more humor!

Lloyd: Yeah that chapter was really depressing!

Me: Shut up or I'll show you how strong I am, I'll steal your weapons and beat the shit out of you!

Lloyd: Yeah, like you would be able to do that.

Me: (Gets into a fighting stance before steals Lloyd's sword.)

Lloyd: Uh-oh! Review please! Ah!


	3. Ch 3 I was saved!

**Wow! chapter 3  
**

**Me: Hey, people welcome to my story!**

**Lloyd: Oh, joy, yeah! welcome back**

**Me: Wow! Talk about mood swings!**

**Lloyd: Game-girl 209 does not own tales of symphonia!**

**Me!: Are you okay, today?!**

**Lloyd: Yeah, why would you care?**

**Me: ... of course I care!! Look how close I made you and me in a short space of time!!**

**Lloyd: Wait you're not going to pair me with...**

**Me: See back to your old self again! On with the chapter!!**

_

* * *

_I gasped._ Why did... why did... _I couldn't even bring myself to think it. Why did he save me?! It was him!! His red locks of hair blowing in the wind, his hood now moving away as if it was having the time of it's life, with the wind.

It was nearly dawn, almost time for the sunrise and it's beautiful glow! Sorry ranting again.

I looked at his purple clothes, I never thought much about the clothes he wore but now I actually thought they were pretty cool!! I shaked my head, trying to clear it!! And then I looked up at the red haired magic swordsman that is Kratos Aurion. I would've fainted if I was any weaker!

''Why did you save me? Who are you?!'' I finally asked, knowing perfectly well who he was. It was no louder than a whisper,

''Run, now! It's bad enough what they do there, than to trap a little girl in there as well! I can't believe he's gone this far!'' He said the last part to him self and I pretended not to hear it. ''I am Kratos Aurion, I came to save you, because I seen you get captured. And the person who sent you there is trouble. Your best bet is hide!'' He said with seriousness on his face.

''What? Why would they want me?'' I asked. He looked at me for a moment then looked at the sky and looked back at me again.

''I can honestly tell you, I don't know, all I know is that the desians are after you, and you should hide!'' He informed me.

''But, what am suppose to do? Those asshole desians killed my family, I have no where to go!'' It was true I hadn't any where to go. He looked aggravated and I sighed, ''I'm sorry, I'll find some where to hide, thanks for rescuing me,'' I said as I prepared to go to God knows where. I turned to start walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and I seen Kratos looking at me. ''No, you are to young to go travel on your own, I am a mercenary, I have a mission tomorrow stay with me until it's done,'' he said, as I thought I seen a concerned look in his eyes, meh must have imagined it. ''Are you sure? I had a weapon, but they took it from me,'' I sighed. Then he held out something. It was my sword!! ''Is this it?'' he asked. I took it from him.

''Yeah, it is. Thanks, but I only started using it!'' I explained trying not to be a burden on Kratos.

''Then... I will train you along the way,'' he said. I finally agreed, but then I thought of something or someone._ God I'm really changing the game! _I thought. But back to what I was thinking before. ''You seen me, when I got captured, right? The boy I was with he helped me earlier and I'm scared he'll try to go to the ranch and help me again, I want him know I'm out, before he does!'' I said thinking about Lloyd.

Kratos nodded and said, ''We'll go to his house now, and you tell him after that come back to me,'' Kratos explained. I nodded and we left for Lloyd's house, of course I was wondering if he would even be up, it was dawn.

When we got there, Kratos waited by the bridge. Good thing he didn't see Anna's grave yet. I went to the door and I knocked. The door opened and I was warped in an unsuspected hug. I looked at the hugger. It was Lloyd. He blushed, but regained his normal skin color few seconds after. ''Where were you? Were you at the ranch? How did you escape? I thought you were dead, and I was up all night, annoyed with myself,'' Lloyd brusted out. I felt embaressed, stupid Lloyd caring about someone that much who he just met.

''Lloyd! Lloyd, I was in the ranch, but I was rescued. I don't know who, but he had red hair and said that I could stay with him, so I wouldn't be scared if the desains find me,'' I said and Lloyd seemed confused.

''Where is he?'' he asked._ Danm, out of all the questions he could have asked me.._ I thought, stupid smart Lloyd.

''He's just over by the bridge, but he's in a hurry, so you can't see him,'' I said.

''Oh, alright. Well maybe you could stay you could stay here until after school, it seems like you'll be gone for a long time,'' he suggested.

''I'll go ask him,'' I repied. So went over to Kratos to ask.

Before I did he said, ''I heard the whole thing. We'll be staying here as long as the Chosen is, my new mission is to protect her, so you can spend time with here as long as she is here.'' Stupid angelic ears.

''Thanks. Hey, you have fairly good hearing, but any way see you tomorrow, bye, Kratos, thanks again for every thing,'' I said as I waved off. He nodded and I turned in direction of Lloyd's house.

Lloyd was waiting outside the door when I came. ''So, what did he say?'' he asked.

I grinned, ''We are stying here for a couple of days!''

He grinned back, ''Great, come on in!'' he gestured with his hands. And I nodded.

We went in to the kitchen/workshop/sitting room. I actually thought it was quiet cool, how I seen it in the game, I never realized how cool it is.

''So, you sleep on my bed while, I'll sleep down stairs or something,'' he said.

''Are you sure? I can sleep on the floor or bench,'' I suggested. Even though it was only a few hours before school starts we needed to get to sleep.''Don't worry, I have an ability to sleep anywhere,'' he grinned. I nodded in defeat.

* * *

I awoke by the sound of Noishe barking. I went to the balcony to check why. I smiled. Noishe was near birds, but he was trying to get them away from him. I don't know why he would be scared of them, he was a bird like creature before.

I left the room and went down stairs, and I saw Lloyd snoring sitting in chair.

I waited for 5 minutes for him to get up, when I tried to shout at him, he was still snoring. So I got a bucket of cool water and In spilled it over to him. He opened his eyes with shock while I was looking at him with my head over. He jumped and we banged heads. We both expressed our pain by saying ''Oww!'' At the same time.

When we finally got some breakfast we ran down to the school house. We were late I guessed by the look on Raine's face. ''Why are you 10 minutes-'' she cut off when her eyes rested on me. I quickly explained what happened, apparently Lloyd told her, Genis and Colette about yesterday.

When I was finished she asked, ''Why were you late for class, Lloyd?'' she asked resting her eyes on him now.

I interrupted, ''Professor, it's my fault. Lloyd was annoyed with himself with letting me get captured, and stayed up until I told him I got out,''

''Well, Lloyd, Erin I shall let you off for now, since a lot happened to you two yesterday,'' she said.

So she was going on about 'history' of the Kharlan war, Lloyd fell a sleep a few times and ended up getting two buckets of water. Lloyd was asked a question and got a black board wiper thingy on his head. And Raine continued a long with the lecture and they were talking about Desains.

After that the big bright beam appeared from the Martel temple.

''Wow, that light looks so cool,'' I shouted as Raine left. Everyone looked at me and if they could they would've sweat dropped. And then I thought, _Lloyd and the others will meet Kratos soon... _

_

* * *

_**Me**_:_** And done that chapter!**

**Lloyd: Review or I'll have a pile bruises on me.**

**Me: Yeah, if you don't review, I'll have a lot of fangirls after Lloyd.**

**Lloyd: (Shudders)**

**Me: Please review!!**


	4. Ch 4 A talk with a mercenary

**Yay! Chapter 4!! : )**

**Me: Aww! Look at this! (hands a photo over to Cameron Irving)**

**Cameron Irving: Aww! I can't believe he looked this cute as toddler!**

**Me: I know!**

**Colette: (walks in) What are you two doing?! (Looks at photo, Sequels.) **

**Lloyd: (Walks in) What are you all looking at!?**

**Colette, Me and Cameron Irving: YOU WERE CUTE WHEN YOU WERE A BABY!!!**

**Lloyd: (Blushes as red as his jacket.)**

**Cameron, Colette and Me: (Continues to gaze at the picture and Lloyd) Aww!!**

**Lloyd: (Nearly dies of embarrassment!!)**

**Kratos: (Walks in and looks at the picture of 3 year old Lloyd lying on a sleeping Noishe and smiles) **

**Lloyd: Will, you s.. stop looking at that!?**

**The three girls: But you look so cute!!**

**Lloyd: (Blushes even more) Argggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Snatches the photo and runs away)**

**Me: Get him! (Three girls runs off after Lloyd)**

**Kratos: ... (sigh) Game-girl209 does not own Tales of Symphonia.  
**

**

* * *

**After a long argument with Genis, him being a teacher's/sister's pet not letting us go to the Temple where the light was we finally got out of the school house, where we met Frank and he talked to us.

Then we got into a battle after he left. I was against the zombie creature. He went first, and tried to hit me, but I barley dodged and went to slash the back of him, but he predicated it and hit me with full force to the ground with his arm. I pushed my self up by having all my wait on to my hands and flipped my self up. (Thanks to my sister who showed me how to do it) I took the zombie by surprise and I shouted ''Demon fang!'' and let out bright light and it meet the zombie with a _thump, _the zombie fell to the ground and I finally defeated it.

The rest of the group was finished with the ghost at the same time. _Why did they leave me alone with a monster while they had 3 on 1_? I thought.

''You're a good fighter, Erin!'' Genis informed me.

''Thanks but it's mostly due to the power of my exsphere,'' I explained. My techniques were crap, well because, I didn't know any.  
I never liked Genis in the game. He was too much like Mithos, out of all of them he would most likely turn out like Mithos, but now I'm warming up to the little boy.

''Alright, come on lets hurry to the Temple, I wanna see the Oracle!'' Lloyd said enthusiastically. Genis and I both sighed and followed him and Colette, who ran on ahead.

So we got to the temple watching the priest die right before my eyes. I felt my stomach churning, so I tried my best to keep the vomit down. After that we ran into Botta. ''Where is the Chosen?'' he asked Phaidra. He didn't even seem to notice us until Phaidra called to Colette,

''Run, Colette!''

''Lord Botta, there she is!'' A 'desain' ran up to their commander and pointed at Colette.

So there was some arguing and name calling and we got down to fight a couple of 'Desians', I sighed. _Stupid people giving up their life to help some organization that has way that will never happen to save the worlds._ I thought to myself.

We all engaged into the fight, and it was a tiring fight. There was blood spewing all around the battle field, either ours or the so called Desians.

After a treacherous fight of me getting a wounded arm, Lloyd using up most of the energy he had, Genis patting like a dog after running around for a half an hour and Colette having gash on her shoulder, the 'Desains' fell and big man with big mace thingamajig decided to come along and revenge his former fellow 'Desains,' I hate him, if you haven't noticed!!

''Do not get our way!'' he said. Oh I will get in your way you asshole! I'll kick your ass before you even start! So I really hate him for some reason.

I was first for an attack, when he decided to shove his big mace right in front of me and had taken me to the ground. So I got right up trying to attack him again and ignoring the pain, while Colette and Lloyd was detracting it... I mean him, yeah him! But it didn't turn out to well. He had been able to spin the mace around at everyone of us and we all had fallen back. He was about to attack us again.

Yep, Kratos you can come any minute now, any minute. Kratos will you hurry up and come already, he is ready to kill your son and his friends and me! Hurry up! His mace is coming right at me, hurry the hell up!

I actually felt the wind rush past me. I looked up and saw Kratos right in front of me. ''About time you got here!! I was wondering where you were!'' I shouted.

''Who are you?'' Lloyd asked.

''Quick! Get out of the way!'' He said firmly. I nodded and everyone else stepped back and got ready to attack agan. Lloyd and I ran in to help, while Colette was running behind us and Genis was beginning to cast fireball again.

With Kratos doing the most work, we defeated him after a minute.

Kratos turned to us. ''No-one seems to be hurt. Good.'' he said after inspecting us. I waved my hand.

''Ah.. Kratos my arm is still in pain. Could you heal it?'' I asked. He nodded and casted first aid. ''Thanks.'' I said after he healed it. Lloyd looked at us. ''You know each other?''

I nodded, ''Yep, he saved me from the ranch!''

''Oh! Eh... thanks, I guess,'' Lloyd looked annoyed. I wonder what happened to the part where Genis and Colette praise Kratos, this most happen instead then.

''How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?'' Phaidra asked.

''...I see. So this girl is the next Chosen,'' Kratos said.

''That's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now,'' Colette enthusiastically said.

''What trial?'' Lloyd asks

''The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel,'' Kratos said.

''Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians,'' Phaidra informed us.

''Then I'll take the job on protecting Colette!,'' Lloyd said.

''Lloyd? I would be uneasy with just you,'' Phaidra said. In other words you're not strong enough! Sorry I just thought that sounded cheeky.

Kratos realized Lloyd's name. ''... Your name is Lloyd?'' He asked. Lloyd turned to Kratos.

''Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?!'' Lloyd asked sounding arrogant.

''I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I''ll accept the job of guarding the Chosen.'' He turned to Phaidra.

''...Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service.'' She said.

''It's a deal then. Come, Erin. If you are going to come with me, then I suggest you get used to these battles and trails,'' he told me and I nodded.

''W... wait I'm going, too!'' Lloyd informed us. But Kratos just look irritated.

''Lloyd, you'll only get in way. Be a good boy and wait here,'' Kratos demanded. Lloyd gave me a pleading look, I sighed.

''There's no point trying to make him stay, he'll probably just follow us, anyway,'' I said.

''Exactly, so if you don't let me come, I'll just follow you on my own,'' he added.

''Heh. You're a stubborn kid. Fine do as you wish.''

''I'll do that. Let's go, Genis!'' Lloyd called over to Genis.

''I was thinking you were going to say that,'' Genis explained.

''Of course!'' Lloyd grinned.

''This isn't a field trip you know,'' Kratos said as we were walking to the door.

I was about follow Kratos in when, I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lloyd with his hand on my shoulder. He smiled. ''Thanks, for helping me join,'' The red clothed boy told me. I smiled back.

''You probably would follow us, anyway,'' I said.

''I would've, but thanks anyway!''

''You're welcome!'' I said and we continued to walk in.

We went into the temple. It was really cool. The walls had carvings on them of angels and Martel as a goddess and also of Mithos, but the Mithos on the wall only seemed to have only the slightest bit of his appearance similar to Mithos as Yggdrasil. He must of made the people think Mithos The 'Hero' was in his twenties when they made the treaty for the two opposing sides. Other than the wall or the door up ahead it looked kind of bare.

''So this is what the inside of the temple looks like!'' Lloyd said enthusiastically. I placed my hand on the wall.

''Yeah, these carvings on the walls they're amazing!'' I said rubbing my hand over the wall.

''Colette you've been here many times, before. Right?'' Genis asked as he turned to Colette.

''Yeah, but it feels different here, now,'' she answered.

''Probably because of all the monsters, an evil prescience radiates in this chapel. Be on your guard,'' Kratos explained.

''We can handle a few measly monsters,'' Lloyd told him.

''Lloyd... Is your sword skills self taught?''

''Yeah, that's right'' Kratos handed over Lloyd the training manual. ''What is this thing?''

''If you are going to use a sword, then I least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen don't you? Kratos asked ''And Erin you read this as well,'' he told me. I nodded.

''Humph, you think you know so much!'' Lloyd said. I turned to him.

''Ah... Lloyd, by the time I've known him, he's to be pretty knowledgeable,'' I said. Lloyd sighed and we continued on ahead.

We got the sorceress ring afterwards much fighting between Lloyd and I who should use it. But after a minute I gave in and gave it to him. He needed to use it when the renegades kidnap him. After that we went to the warp stone thingamajig.

''I've never actually went in one of these before,'' I said while Genis, Kratos and Colette went in.

''Don't worry! You'll feel a bit nauseas, afterwards, though,'' Lloyd reassured me and thanked him and we went to the warp panel.

When we went in, we were actually a wee bit late. We came in when Remiel was coming down and we got irritated looks from Kratos and Genis. Any way on another note, I wanna say what I think about Remiel. Okay, that stupid power hungry, aggravating, feathered asshole should rot in hell while being chased a barber with a plucker planing on plucking his wings and anything else that could be plucked if you know what I mean. So he feels like what it really means to be in eternal damnation. Ahh... I finally got that off my chest. Oh shit, while I was rambling on the Tower of Salvation appeared and Remiel left, oh well never really liked that odd fellow, anyway.

''Ah... Erin! Will you snap out of it?'' I realized Lloyd looking at me.

''Uh... oh sorry, Lloyd. Spaced out a bit,'' I apologized. Everyone was ready to leave and they would've sweat dropped if they could.

''Come, Erin. I need to speak to you. And we'll take the Chosen back to her house,'' Kratos said and I nodded and followed Colette and him out.

* * *

When we were out we talked to Colette's family with the interruption of Genis and Lloyd. After Kratos and I left and we went outside the forest to see what he wanted to talk to me about.

''What is it that you want to talk to me about?'' I asked.

''Tell me, where are you from?.'' he asked. I supposed it would be better to tell someone.

''I'm not from Sylvarant, I'm from Earth. I don't know how I came here but someone thought it would be joke to make me live through the same thing you did. I know what is going to happen, I know who everyone is, including you, Your story is told in my world but it is suppose to be fictional,'' I explained.

The next thing I know I'm being glared at. And it was a traumatizing glare. ''You dare tell anyone about me and I'll make you wish you were back at the ranch,'' Kratos said firmly.

''I'm not! I would never try to disrupted the story! Even the things I wish to change, I wouldn't,'' I quickly said.

''Make sure you don't! But now I know why Yggdrasil is after you,'' he said.

''What? Why is he?'' I asked.

''There is a legend about your world. If someone from there comes here then who ever that is has amazing power,'' he told me.

''But he has the Eternal Sword, the power over time and space. What kind of power would I have to make him threatened?''

''It is the power that was made to rival the Eternal Sword. The only known -to him- way to defeat him,''

''W... wait! I have the power to defeat Mithos! But, I haven't seen this power, let alone use it, how could I have such a power?'' I asked.

''Your power was dormant on your planet, but now that you're here once you become stronger your dormant power should be less dormant and finally be released and you will be able to control it,'' he told me.

''Okay, for now I don't have to worry about it?'' Kratos nodded. ''Good.''

''It's best not to tell anyone about you or your power,'' he said.

''Fine, I need to go for a walk it's a lot of information to take in. See you, Kratos,'' I said. He nodded and walked away. ''And Kratos,'' he looked at me. ''Thanks.''

''Just don't tell anyone about me,'' he said and walked off. So I went on my walk into the forest.

* * *

**Me: I got the photo!**

**Cameron Irving: You did? Great!! Can I have it?**

**Me: Sure! You're going now anyway.**

**Cameron Irving: Thanks!**

**Lloyd: Hey! Oh, why is she here? Who is she?**

**Me: You are only asking that now! She is the authoress of _It all started in High School. _I love that story, read it!**

**Lloyd: Uh... sorry, I was annoyed with you stealing my photo! Wha... she is walking off with it!**

**Cameron: What are you talking about?**

**Lloyd: But I thought I saw... uh I'm going mad!**

**Cameron and Me: (Snickers.)**

**Cameron: I have to go now.**

**Me: Oh! One more thing!**

**Cameron: Review please!**

**Me: Thanks, bye!**

**Cameron: Bye, Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: Huh... oh, Bye! (Cameron Irving walks off)  
**

**Me: You know, if you feel something for her is probably because in her story her OC and you like each other!**

**Lloyd: (Continues to look at Cameron Irving walking away)**

**Me: (Sigh)  
**


	5. Ch 5 A dream and two talks!

**Wow! Chapter 5!!**

**Me: HI people! Lloyd say the disclaimer!!**

**Lloyd:(Acting all love sick)**

**Me: (sigh) Lloyd seems to love Cameron Irving for some reason! I wonder why would he? Messing! Please don't kill me!!**

**Lloyd: Wha! Uh was I asleep or something, because if I was I would've dreamed it!**

**Me: Good you're back to me. What were you dreaming about?**

**Lloyd:(Blushes) Nothing!!**

**Me: Whatever say the disclaimer before you go into your love sick state again.**

**Lloyd: Zzzzz (dreams about a certain someone) zzzzzz**

**Me: I thought he was suppose to like me in this story! (sigh) Kratos gone say the disclaimer?**

**Kratos: What's wrong with Lloyd?**

**Me: Lovesick. Now say the disclaimer!**

**Kratos: (sigh) Game-girl209 doesn't own tales of symphonia or supper smash brothers brawl accept her self insert OC.**

**Me: (Grumbles about Lloyd) Thanks Kratos! On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The birds were singing above me and the sun as bright ever shined upon the forest.

I lean against the tree, thinking. My power, my home and... and my family.

I sighed. My family, I missed them so much, it was like my cover up story. I was on my own. No-one in my family to comfort me!

I didn't have any friends so I thought of my family the closest people to a friend. My father died when I six, because of pancreatitis. He was... is an amazing person.

I'm catholic, and a bit more religious than most people my age. Although, I see no-one in my family is here, he'll always be with me! Now, shut up Erin! It's getting to emotional, shut up before you cry!

It was to late. I cried. I cried about being away from my family, my father. Hell you never get over if your father dies, but you learn to live with it, and always remember him!. I cried about thinking I might never see my world again and I'll never see everyone who was nice to me again.

I was now lying on the ground in the shadows of the tree, and I cried myself to sleep.

_I was sitting on a sofa in my sitting room. I was playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with my 3 brothers. My 2 older brothers fighting each other as usual. My younger brother and I fighting each other._

_My wee brother and I are now dead and it's between my older brothers, Jim and Dáithí._

_Dáithí won, after throwing a bomb at Jim._

_''Ah! You fucktard! Rematch, now!'' Jim roared. You see Jim likes getting two swear words and put them together._

_''No, I'm retiring undefeated. You're just to shit Jaybird!'' Dáithí said, he always calls him Jaybird to annoy him._

_''No! One more match last match,'' he said_

_''Alright, but I'll just win. You can't defeat me!''_

_''We'll see! We'll see you dead!'' Jim said. Okay, Jim can slightly over exaggerate sometimes._

_So we started playing again, and it was actually down to me and Jim. I was about to win, when flashes appeared right before my eyes. Flashes of the best times I had with my family, we laughed and joked and played multi player games._

_I didn't just have 3 brothers, I had 4 other sisters and I'll never know how I could've survived all the tough times I had on my own._

_With the last flash of me and my brother fighting fist to fist_...

I suddenly sat up. ''Jim! I miss him and everyone else,'' I sighed.

I looked up and saw Kratos, Genis, Colette and Raine looking at me. Colette asked, ''Who's Jim?''

I stood up. ''No-one you know,it was just a dream, '' I answered quietly.

''Yeah, Erin. Do you have a relationship with him or something?'' Genis teased.

''What?! No! If you want to know so much, he's my brother, I was close to him!'' I loudly informed him. Genis' face fell.

''I'm s... sorry. Lloyd told us what happened, I didn't know,'' he apologized. I looked at him.

''Sorry! Over reacted, I just got a bit emotional, it wasn't your fault. Let's just forget about it, okay?'' I said. He looked at me and nodded and I smiled.

''We were going up to see Lloyd. Are you coming?'' Raine asked. I nodded.

We were walking along when Colette spoke to me. ''You were saying stuff in your sleep, it seemed like you loved your family, I'm sorry,'' she said. ''I never had any friends, so I was very close to my family, my brothers the most. Why are you saying sorry, there was nothing you could of done,'' I paused trying to think of how many years it could be, ''it was 3 years ago.''

''3 years ago you've traveling since you were 10!''

''No, I started 2 years ago. I had to have some time to think on what I should do. So I started traveling. I became far more mature for my age and I had more knowledge of the world,'' I said

''Oh! I'm glad you got something good out of all of that, and we got to meet you!'' she smiled and I smiled back. Then I thought of a different topic. ''You're going to make sure Lloyd doesn't come aren't you,'' I said and she lowered her head.

''I would love to have Lloyd travel with us but, there's to much danger and I care for him too much to let him get hurt,'' she said. Stupid Colette.

''I sorta understand but, he'll hate not coming, and he wants to protect you, if you tell him not to come then he'll just follow anyway. He cares for you, too and if you don't let him come he'll never stop worrying about you, and if something happens to you he'll never forgive himself,'' I said.

''I know, but can I tell you a secret, about the end of the journey?'' I nodded. She whispered in my ear, ''I'll die at the end of this, to save the world,'' she whispered. I had a 'shocked' face on me.

''Oh, you will!'' I whispered and she nodded, ''Well then, spend as much time as you can with him, it might be your last,'' I whispered. She looked at me.

''Erin, what if he gets hurt because of me, or even worse,'' she said.

I sighed, ''Alright, it's your decision, I'll let you decide, I wont pester you anymore,'' I quietly said.

''What are you two talking about?'' Genis asked us.

''Just how cool the journey will be,'' I said.

''You sound like Lloyd,'' Genis told me.

''I'm just really enthusiastic, when it comes to exciting things,'' I explained.

''Yeah, that is Lloyd,'' Genis sighed, ''I wish I could come with you to the journey.''

''Yeah, well that's not my decision. It's your sister's,'' I said.

''Why do you get to go?'' he asked.

''Because the Desians are after me, because I escaped,'' I explained.

''But that makes Colette noticed by them,'' Genis argued.

''Yeah, but the Desains are trying to kill Colette anyway,'' I replied. Genis fell silent.

By the time we were finished talking we got to Lloyd's house. We heard Lloyd and Dirk talking, ''-tell me?!''

''If a had you would've went out and take revenge on the Desians, the Tower of Salvation appeared today, leave the rest to Colette''

''Will you make me the key crest?''

''Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?''

''Yeah, I heard you, but expect to do nothing now that I know! Ugh! You don't have to hit me!'' Lloyd came running out the door. ''Let me guess you just heard that just know.''

''Lloyd, I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me-'' Genis was caught off by Lloyd.

''Don't worry about it!,'' he said.

''Lloyd you should talk to Colette,'' Raine said.

''Lloyd, lets go up to the terrace,'' the blond said.

''Just a minute,'' he replied.

''Okay, I'll be waiting by the bench,'' she said and over to the bench while everyone else went somewhere else.

I walked over to Kratos. He was in front of Anna's grave as still as ever. ''Kratos, are you alright?'' I asked.

''This is her grave, so then Lloyd is... '' He trailed off. I nodded. ''He's alive, but how?'' he turned to me.

''He survived the cliff, and Dirk came. Anna was still alive and told Dirk what happened and asked to take care of Lloyd for her,'' I told him.

''I'm glad he's alive, but what do I do now?''

''You'll just have to figure that out your self, I wish I could tell you though, but it's not my place,'' I told him and he nodded.

''You should talk to him, before you go, it seems you are friends,'' he said.

''I will, but I'll do it when Colette and the others leave. They'll have to be up early tomorrow,'' I said.

''Alright, I'll stay here until then,'' he said.

''Kratos, why did you save me? You worked against _his_ orders, why?''

''He doesn't need anymore power than he already has. I only knew that he was going to capture a 13 year old girl for something and use her, I thought this time he had gone to far so I worked against him,'' he told me.

''Thanks, for everything you've done for me!''

''I merely did what I thought was right, nothing to thank me for, I work for ones who planned on using you.''

''But, at least you worked against them this time, I'll stop thanking you if that's what you want, but I'll always be thankful. I'm sure she was proud of what you did, too,'' I said looking at Anna's gravestone.

''I'd rather not talk about the matter anymore,'' he said.

''Sorry,'' I said. I knew he wouldn't like talking about her to some teenager that he just met. Uh... I'm idiot.

''It's fine,'' he replied with an emotionless tone.

''Hey, we're going now! You coming?'' Genis called.

''No, I have to talk to Lloyd about something, we'll walk back later,'' I called back.

''Okay, see ya!!'' Genis said and him and the others left.

Lloyd walked over to me. ''What do you wanna talk about?''

''Let's go over to the bench and talk,'' I said.

''Alright,'' Lloyd and I went to the bench and Kratos stayed over by Anna's grave.

''Lloyd, what time did Colette tell you to come to the village at?'' I asked.

''Noon, why?''

''... Try to come earlier than that, I someone need to help me pack,'' I said. I knew Lloyd would come to the group later, but I couldn't just let Lloyd live through what he had to in the game, when he would have to kill Marble.

''Okay, how did you know she was going to let me come?'' he asked.

''I suggested it,'' I said.

''You did?! Thanks a lot!'' Lloyd thanked me.

''I was just making sure you were coming, I knew you would find some way to come,'' I bushed.

''You've known me for a day and you know me that well. Am I really that predictable?'' he asked and I started laughing.

''No, Lloyd I just... you remind of someone I know, that's all,'' I said.

''Who?'' Lloyd smirked.

''My brother. He was enthusiastic, over reacting and caring. The only difference is you care for the person and show it more. You can tell when he does care about someone but doesn't show it as much as you do. I miss him so much,'' I whispered the last sentence. I felt a couple of tears coming down. Dammit stop getting so emo!! Erin snap out of it!!

It didn't work. My head was against Lloyd's chest as he was stroking my hair. He put a hand under my chin and he lifted it up. My face covered in tears and my eyes watery and red. My face was pure red. I coughed a bit and looked directly into his eyes. ''I'll be here for you alright? And all the way through the journey, I wont just be protecting Colette, I'll protect everyone, including you!'' Lloyd said.

I cried silently into myself for while, but then finally spoke, ''I know Lloyd, ... I can al... always count on you for support. Thanks a lot!!'' I said the last bit with my usual voice. Lloyd smiled.

''See, you're already back to your own self again!!''

''Thanks, it's getting late I should go,'' I said. Lloyd nodded.

''Wait, Erin.'' I looked at Lloyd. ''Who do you like better me or your brother?''

''You! Your kind heart is amazing! The way you treat everyone the same is amazing! Bye, Lloyd!!'' I waved leaving a blushed Lloyd and walked over to Kratos. ''We leaving now?'' I asked and he looked at me his eyes different.

''I'm sorry for what Cruxis is doing to you, I should have stopped them when I had the chance,'' he looked straight at me.

''You don't to apologize. It's not your fault,'' I said as we were entering the forest and leaving Lloyd's house.

''I knew what they were going to do, and I just stood there and watched,'' he told me.

''So what?! In the end you saved me! You turned your back to them and saved me!''

''At the end of the journey, when we reach the tower, he'll capture you and will either kill you or use you. I know this because I know him. He'll find out sooner or later you are with us and capture you, so you need to run before the tower,'' he explained.

I shook my head. ''I will be there! When Yggdrasil comes and I'll stay by their side while they have to go to the tower, regardless if my power is released or not,'' I said.

''Fine, but you'll be lucky to live through it, it would be best to start training soon, to help release that power,'' Kratos said and I nodded.

''Kratos, are you alright? You haven't been your usual self lately,'' I said.

''Just all that is going on, is all,'' he explained.

''Alright, am... Kratos where do I sleep?'' I asked.

''Sleep outside the forest at least you'll have some experience with it, I'll stay up and watch for monsters,'' he answered.

''Okay.'' I yawned.

When we came back I out of the forest we set up camp and I fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**Me: That was a long chapter! **

**Lloyd: Yeah, it was. Is that true about your father and stuff?  
**

**Me: He died when I was 6. My older brothers are actually like that when it comes to games.**

**Lloyd: It seems like you have cool brothers.**

**Me: Yeah - hey you're not feeling lovesick anymore!**

**Lloyd:(Blushes) Shut up! I still think about her okay!**

**Me: Aww! Do you want her back in the next chapter?**

**Lloyd: That's fine with me!**

**Me:(Sigh) review please!  
**


	6. Ch 6 Renegade base

**WOW! Chapter 6!**

**Me: Hey people!! Cameron, what's that you have in your hand?**

**Cameron: (Blushes) A Valentine's card.**

**Me: Oh! From who?!**

**Cameron: A secret admirer.**

**Me: Oh! Let's find out from who!**

**(After many attempts of asking the Tales of Symphonia cast...)**

**Me: Hey Lloyd! Do you know who sent this Valentine card? You're the last person to ask.**

**Cameron: Yeah, Lloyd! Who sent it?**

**Me: Was it you?!!**

**Lloyd: (Looks away and blushes)**

**Cameron: Oh well! Guess Lloyd didn't send!**

**Me: (Laughs) You and Lloyd act to much a like! You idiot!**

**Cameron: Why am I an idiot?**

**Me: (Laughs) Here's chapter 6!**

**Cameron: I don't get it!**

**Lloyd: Game-girl209 does not own tales of symphonia!**

**

* * *

**

I awoke from my terrifying sleep. I was walking along in my dream, and saw Mithos and attacked me! He was about to attack me again when...

I had woken up, sweat pouring down my face. I looked at Kratos who was surprisingly standing next to me looking the slightest, small, tiny bit concerned.

''You had a nightmare. Are you alright?'' he asked with his usual tone. I nodded.

''What was it about?'' he asked.

''Mithos, he... he attacked me and... and was about to kill me, but I woke up'' I said.

''I know this is a lot of pressure on you, but try to get through it,'' Kratos explained.

''Sorry, I didn't realize how afraid I was until that dream,''I replied.

''It's normal for someone to feel afraid after been thrown into a world that they thought was fictional,'' Kratos said.

''Thanks! Let's go to village and see if Colette and the other's are ready,'' I suggested. He nodded.

When we got to Colette's house we went in and saw Phaidra making breakfast. ''Hey is Colette up?'' I asked.

''Yes, she is just getting her things. Sit down and have some breakfast before you all go,'' Phaidra said. I thanked her and we sat down and waited for Colette.

Colette came down with a smile on her face at the sight of us. ''Oh! You're here! Hi!'' she greeted us.

''Hey, Colette! Do you need anymore help with packing?'' I asked trying to be helpful.

''No, thanks! I'm done,'' she answered.

Phaidra came over with three plates of bacon and eggs. Mmm! I love bacon.

Colette sat down and started eating as did the rest of us. Have I ever told you how much I like bacon? No! Alright I really, really, really, really, really love bacon!

''Thanks for the breakfast, Phaidra!'' I thanked her when I was finished eating it.

''No problem, dear. You're welcome,'' the old woman replied.

''We should go to the Sage's house and meet up with Raine soon,'' Kratos said. I nodded.

Colette said her good-byes to Frank and Phaidra and we met up with Raine. ''Hi, Professor! Are you ready?!'' Colette asked cheerfully.

''Yes, Colette. Are we going know?'' Raine asked. We nodded. I was wondering if Lloyd was going to show up. Knowing him, he probably would've slept in. Stupid Lloyd.

We went out side the village and I saw Lloyd watching us from a distance away. I looked at him with a sad face and quietly said, ''I'm sorry.'' I thought he somehow heard me and nodded. I found out I have an ability in reading lips because Lloyd seemed to say so quietly no-one would hear him, ''I'll catch up to you, soon.'' I nodded and he walked off back into the forest.

After 12 hours of walking and breaks in between we reached Triet. And you know what? The dessert is a warm place! And guess what! I hate being really warm, so getting to the town was a relief for me.

''Colette and I will ask around, to see if anyone knows where the seal of fire is. Kratos and Erin, you stack up in supplies,'' Raine said. We nodded and left for the small market street place.

''I think there's where you buy gels and bottles, I remember being here,'' I said pointing at one of the shops.

We went over there and bought the stuff we needed. When we were done Genis and Noishe ran over to us. ''Genis, where's Lloyd?!'' I asked.

''The Desians took him to their base! Noishe and I knows where it is! Let's get Colette and Raine!'' he said.

''You two find them! I'll go to their base!'' I said.

''But you don't where it is!'' Genis said.

''I'll bring, Noishe! Hurry up and find them!'' I roared running with Noishe to the base.

I got to the base. There was two guards in front of the entrance. I fought and defeated then quickly! I quickly got through. I got to Lloyd's cell. He was in there. The Desian guard was still there, walking to and fro.

I got my sword out and quickly got over to him. I was ready to attack him when he turned around. He kicked me to the ground and was going to attack me again. I tried to get up, but he put one foot on me. He was ready to use his whip when a ball of fire. It hit him and he fell to the ground.

I checked to see who sent the ball of fire. It was Lloyd he used the sorceress ring. ''Erin, look out!'' he shouted. I looked around the renegade got up. I quickly stabbed him in the stomach and kicked him back.

I opened Lloyd's cell. I enveloped him in a hug. I separated from him to see him slightly blush. ''Erin, are you alright?!'' he asked.

''Yeah, thanks for hitting him! Come on we have to get out!,'' I told him. We ran out and saw a couple of renegades. We defeated them and somehow ended in Yuan's room.

''And just who the hell are you two?'' We turned around and saw Yuan.

''Give us your name, and we shall give you ours','' Lloyd arrogantly said.

''Hahaha! You certainly have guts. But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creatures like you,'' he replied.

''What a coincidence, cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is.''

I tapped Lloyd's shoulder and whispered, ''It's best not to push him.''

''I suggest you listen to your little friend,'' Yuan said. He looked at Lloyd's hand. ''An Exsphere. You're... Lloyd?! Then you must be...'' What he knows about me!

''And if I am?'' Lloyd asks and Yuan walks over to him.

''Hm, I see the resemblance,'' he turned to me. ''I'm afraid we are going to have to keep you as well, kid,'' he said to me.

''I'd like to see you try!'' I said.

''Alright, if that is what you want,'' Yuan put his hand in front of me and the electric ball started to appear. It was ready to come at me when Lloyd pushed me out of the way and got hit. ''Lloyd! You asshole!'' I shouted. Botta came in and said Colette and the others were coming. Yuan left, the big chicken.

''Erin, Lloyd! What happened to him?!'' Genis came in the room looking at the injured boy who was lying on the ground next to me while sitting.

''Explain later, heal now!'' I looked over at Kratos who was casting first aid. He healed Lloyd and Lloyd got up. ''Lloyd, are you alright?!'' I asked him. Botta spoke up. ''Prefect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!''

''Lloyd, are you able to fight?'' I asked him, he nodded.

''Get ready,'' Kratos said.

Let's see, okay battle details! Botta charged at me, but I dodged somehow. He was ready to attack again when Lloyd and Kratos joined in and used sonic thrust. He got hit and jumped back. Lloyd and I went after him while Kratos was began using magic. He used rock breaker. Lloyd jumped back and dodged, I was to late and got hit. I fell on my back and I stood up with searing pain. ''First aid!'' Kratos healed me. I ran over to Botta and used ''Sword rain!'' So about twenty times in 5 seconds I thrust my sword into him. Genis used fireball and Colette started throwing her chakrams at him. Where the hell has she been?!

Lloyd used Sonic Thrust and Kratos used Demon Fang, I used Sword Rain. And with one more attack from Kratos, Lloyd and I, we defeated him.

''I underestimated your abilities,'' Botta dropped his weapon and left. Raine came in and examined it.

''This is a...'' she trailed off.

''Professor!'' Lloyd said surprised to see the teacher.

''Ah Lloyd. Genis told me what happened. I'm sorry for all the trouble he has called you,'' Raine apologized.

''No. I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry,'' Lloyd informed her.

''What happened?'' I asked trying to act like I didn't know.

''Save the chitchat for later. We shouldn't stay here long,'' Kratos said.

So we went out of the renegade base and saw Noishe. On the way back Lloyd told me what happened in Isialia. ''That stupid, asshole! I never liked him, for then little time I knew him!! I loudly informed him talking about the Mayor.

''But, it was my mistake. I deserved it,'' Lloyd said.

''No, it wasn't, you were just helping Genis and his friend. It's more of the Desain's fault than anyone else's! Them sick assholes! And if you say killing Marble was your fault, I'll kill you! It may have been stupid to go near the ranch, but you were worried about Genis, so if you say it's your fault one more time, I will kill you!'' I ranted to Lloyd. He looked at me with a shocked face. ''Sorry, I have a habit of ranting on,'' I explained.

''No, it's alright. Thanks for reassuring me,'' Lloyd smiled.

''No problem, and thanks for protecting me back there,'' I said.

''Huh? When did I do that?'' he asked.

''You idiot! When Y- that blue haired Desain was going to attack me,'' I said.

''Oh, yeah! No problem, I'm glad you weren't hurt!''

''Thanks,'' I smiled.

We got - to mine and Lloyd's relief - to Triet a half of an hour later. We went in to the inn and we talked about Exspheres. ''Exspheres needs a key crest for you to be able to use it's power, it also protects you from getting sick,'' I answered Raine when she asked could she use one. ''This doesn't have a key crest,'' I pointed out.

''Oh is any of these a key crest?'' She showed us some stuff and Kratos picked up a glowing object which is the key crest.

''This is one,'' he said. ''Although, it looks worn out,'' he finished.

''I think I could fix it, just give me a night and it'll be fixed,'' Lloyd said.

''Thank you. Erin how do you know so much about Exspheres?'' Raine asked.

''Ah... well I'm a traveler, you find out a lot of stuff when you've been in a lot places,'' I lied. She didn't seem convinced but stopped asking me.

We slept in the Inn that night. I had to sleep in the same room as Colette. I fell asleep, but was disturbed from it after while. I looked to see who it was...

* * *

**That's chapter six done!**

**Lloyd: What's with you and cliffhangers?!**

**Me: Hey Lloyd! Who sent that Valentine card to Cameron?!**

**Lloyd: (Runs off)**

**Cameron: Where's Lloyd going?!**

**Me: He annoyed me!**

**Cameron: Oh! Review please!  
**


	7. Ch 7 Trouble seams to like me!

**Wow!! Chapter 7!!**

**Lloyd: What are cheering about?**

**Me: I'm just very enthusiastic today! **

**Lloyd: ...**

**Me: I know what will cheer you up!**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Cam: Hey, Game-girl, hey Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: H... hey! -Blushes-  
**

**Me: -Snickers- You know what? I'm gonna leave for a while after the disclaimer.**

**Cam: Where to?**

**Me: There is no need for you to know. Now Lloyd say the disclaimer!**

**Lloyd: Game-girl209 does not own Tales of Symphonia, except her self-insert OC.**

**Me: Thanks! I'm away!**

**Cam: Who will write the chapter?!**

**Me: Meh... It can do it on it's own!**

**Cam/Lloyd: It can?!**

**Me: Yeah, bye!**

**

* * *

**''Yuan! What the hell?!'' I just realized, oh holy crap I said his name! I am so dead! I'm dead! A crap!!!! I started shaking.

''Calm down! I already know about you,'' he said quietly.

''How is that suppose to make feel any better?! You probably want to use me for bait to get Lloyd here, and kidnap Kratos to force him to release Origin's seal or Lloyd dies! And then kill me for the fun of it'' I loudly guessed.

''No! But I am going to have to kidnap you.''

''Why? I'm not in danger until I get to the Tower!'' I explained.

''Keep quiet, you idiot!! They'll hear you!'' He hissed'

''And that's a bad thing? ...Wait, shouldn't Kratos be able to hear this?'' I asked.

''He's taking a walk,'' Yuan smirked.

''So you are going to kidnap me and train me and use my power to stop Yggdrassil?'' I guessed wildly. He nodded. ''Aw crap!'' I sighed. ''What would you do if I resist?''

''Knock you out,'' he calmly said.

''Dammit...'' I sighed. I could call for help, but he would just take me and vanish, and then that would delay the journey. Stupid smart Yuan and his class hair.

''You gonna kidnap me or what?'' I asked.

''You're odd, why don't you resist?...''

''So are you! What would be the point? You would just take me and vanish from sight before anyone could notice. But then of course,'' I smirked. ''I could always wait for you to let your guard and run for it or I could get my sword and fight you, but I wouldn't do that would I?'' He became tense. ''Am I making you anxious, Yuan?''

''Enough of this!'' He said.

''I thought you would be use to mind games, Yuan. You do work for Yggdrassil, wait, oh! I'm sorry! I'd forgotten you are a double agent'' I said calmly.

He grabbed my arm, when the door flung open. ''Erin!'' Lloyd looked over at Yuan, ''What the hell are you doing here?!''

Yuan looked annoyed. ''Watch it girl! Next time I come, I'll be leaving with you!'' And he left.

''Erin, are you alright?!'' Lloyd rushed over to me.

''Y- yeah, I'm fine!'' I lied. The whole way through that I was absolutely terrified!

''Why was that guy after you?!'' he asked.

''I don't know...'' I lied again. God, I'm while for lying!

''Did he hurt you?!'' he asked.

''N-no, just scared me...'' I started shaking. Lloyd put his hand on my shoulder.

''Don't worry, he's gone,'' he said quietly.

''I-I was so scared,'' I whispered. What would my brothers and sisters say if they saw me now? They would probably say I should calm down and say jokes about him trying to make feel better! Heh! I love them!

I cried silently as I sat down on the bed. Lloyd sat beside me stroking my hair. He was muttering ''It's okay, it's over.''

I looked up at him. ''I need to start training, I-I felt defenseless.'' I lowered my head. He wrapped me in a hug. ''How 'bout this, if I see him again, I'll cut off his gay pony tail!'' He said.

''Just like my brothers'' I muttered.

''What?''

''It's just, if my family was here, they would make jokes about him and funny threats,'' I laughed.

Lloyd smiled, ''See? You laughed.''

''Thanks, Lloyd! I really needed someone,'' I said.

''No, problem! I said I would protect you!'' he explained as we got up.

''Yeah. Lloyd, don't think I'll let you do all the protecting! I'm doing whatever I can to protect anyone.''

''Never would've dreamed of it,'' He smiled. I smiled back.

We walked down stairs where I saw Kratos just simply nodding at us. What, how long was he here? Did he here the conversation Yuan and I had?! Why didn't he do anything? Wait I was sharing a room with Colette. Where was she? She was sitting on a chair when we came down. Geez I most have had an early night. I would have to find out if Kratos knew...

Lloyd went to bed as well as Colette so I decided to have a little talk with a so called mercenary,

''Kratos, did you hear the conversation I had with _him?_'' I asked, him being Yuan. He nodded.

''A bit... I thought you had it under control, with your mind games,'' He said.

''Did you find out anything new about Yuan?''

''No, why?''

''You'll find out later. Why the hell didn't you help me?!''

''You should relay more on your own, abilities. I told Lloyd once, it seemed like he wouldn't leave. Though, I thought Yuan was against it, When _He_ told him, Yuan told me, he didn't like the idea,'' Kratos explained.

''Meh, probably didn't trust you...''

He glared at me. ''What are you hiding?''

''I can't say! You'll find out eventually anyway!''

''Fine,'' he grunted and went up stairs.

''Christ, what's his problem?'' I said to myself and went to my room and fell quickly asleep.

I awoke with a splitting headache. ''Stupid sun!'' I grumbled as it was shining onto my room and blinding me.

I'm usually more of a morning person than most people. So, I'm usually up before everyone else, except today. Today I was half an hour later than most. Arg, stupid need to sleep! Crap, better not jinx it or might turn into an angel. I shuddered at the thought.

I walked down stairs, no one was there so I went outside. Thankfully I was up before Genis and Lloyd.

''Genis or Lloyd not up yet'' I asked, making sure I was right.

''They should be up soon,'' Raine said.

''Oh rightie. Hey, I'm gonna walk around the town for a while.'' I said.

''Alright, be back soon,'' Raine said. I nodded.

I walked over to the oasis, in to the tent of the fortune teller. ''Hey, I was wondering could, you do one of those free friendship fortunes for me,'' I asked and she nodded. Told me to think of someone. Hmm.... ''Lloyd.''

''He trusts you, and cares for you, though he shows care for you, there is still more care then that. He thinks of you as trust worthy friend, though he fells different towards you. You two have a good friendship, in a short space of time, do not ruin it, and make it grow to become something so powerful,'' She explained.

I nodded, ''Thanks.'' The part where she said about feeling something different towards me, probably meant knowing I have something to hide so he was probably wondering what it is.

Hmm... someone else... ''Raine''

''She thinks of you as someone suspicious, though she knows you a kind person. She can't trust you. You should show her trust and she will answer with kindness,'' The fortuneteller said.

Ok, running out of time here, just do one more. Hmm... well I don't like Colette or Genis so...

''Kratos''

''Hmm... He does trust you a bit, but he is still curious of you. He would like to know more about what you have-'' _My power, of course_ -''He is trying to keep you from something, but not because he has to, but because he wants too, though, he feels he needs to. He thinks you are a good person, yet he doesn't know you well enough to make a proper impression of you. Stay on his good side and he will not betray your trust,'' She said. I snorted into myself, Kratos will betray my trust, by going back to Cruxis. I know he thinks it's the only way, but I'm still annoyed with him. I hated getting betrayed by him every time we go to the Tower. He was- is my favorite character, but so is Lloyd. The first two playthroughs Kratos my favorite character, but as I got older and did more playthroughs, I started to realize how class Lloyd was! And he is! I love him!- Wait what?!!! I mean I admire his strength to forgive, his loyalty, his strength in battle and his love for the worlds. Not love him as in kiss him, love him! I'm gonna shut up now be for I go and say something else stupid!

Anyway I was gonna go back to the group, when a dog came up to me, near the oasis. He jumped up at me and _SPLASH_ I fell back into the oasis. The bad thing was I could barely swim. I was able to get my head above the water. I couldn't do the breast stroke, so I had to try to swim under water to travel, well because I was pretty far away from the shore.

My attempt to swim was not good. I didn't travel far. I found it hard to try to keep my head above the water. The weight of my clothes and my sword dragging me down. I held my breath for as long as I could until I opened my mouth, but only swallowing large amounts of water. And the water wasn't clean. I tried once more to reach for air. I got one last breath of air, before sinking down again in exhaustion. I closed my mouth holding my breath. I opened my eyes, my eyesight was blurry. I was scared. I thought I was going to die. My heart beating rapidly, my arms tired from exhaustion. I didn't want to die here, not like this. I wanted to live. To see my family again, if there was any chance at all. I continued to struggle for air. I saw a disturbance in the water. Tiny waves. Then I saw someone swimming towards me. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

_~~Lloyd's P,O.V.~~ _

I looked over at the oasis, seeing someone in trouble. I looked closer and saw a shade of dark blue. I suddenly realized. ''Erin!'' I jumped in without hesitation.

I swam as fast as I could to her. She was drowning, struggling for air, I had to hurry.

She caught sight of me and closed her eyes and fell back. I got to her, dragging her in as I swam to shore.

Once we got to shore, everyone in our group was there.

Kratos and Professor pulled her out of the water, and I got out by myself. I was breathing recklessly, my legs shaking.

I looked over to Erin. She was still unconscious. She wasn't breathing. ''She needs C.P.R. and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!'' Professor said. We all slightly blushed.

No-one seemed to volunteer so I decided I would, we needed to save her! ''I'll go. Kratos you do the C.P.R.'' I ordered. He nodded.

I went over to her, right above her face. Kratos was at the other side, placing to hands on her chest. He began putting pressure on his hands. He did it 3 times. I blushed brightly and leaned close to her mouth. I opened my mouth and pressed my lips into hers and blew. I separated from her, blushing madly.

Kratos put pressure on her chest again and I prepared myself to go again. I put my mouth close to hers' again and blew in.

Kratos put pressure on her chest and I was ready to go again when... Erin opened her eyes and coughed.

_~~Erin's P.O.V.~~_

I suddenly woke up coughing. I realized what had happened. I looked at Lloyd's worried eye's really close to my face. We both blushed. I sat up breathing heavily. Everyone looking at me. ''How are you feeling, Erin,'' I looked up at Raine.

''Exhausted, and and c... c... cold!'' I started shivering. I suddenly felt a towel rap around me. I checked to see who did it. I looked at Lloyd, who was the one who gave me the towel. ''Thanks..'' I said. He looked at me with worry.

''I think, we should get back to the inn, and you tell us what happened, alright Erin?'' Lloyd said. I nodded.

''And get the both you out of those clothes,'' Raine ordered.

We went back to the in. I got changed into another tunic, but it was dark green. Sorta close to black, but I nice colour.

I sat down on a bed and said, ''I was walking back to you when I dog, came up to me. It jumped on me and I fell in. I don't know how to swim, so I nearly drowned. Thanks, Lloyd for saving me!'' I thanked him. He blushed.

''N-no problem! Kratos helped, too! He did that C.P.R. thing!'' He said. I looked over at Kratos. He nodded. ''Thanks, Kratos!''

''Yeah, but Lloyd did that mouth-to-mouth-'' Genis' mouth was covered by Lloyd's hand. Lloyd blushed even more. ''You did?'' I blushed slightly. He nodded. ''T-thanks. We should probably continue on with the first seal,'' I announced.

''Do you think you're ready, to be traveling?'' Lloyd asked.

''We need to release the seals, Lloyd! I'll be fine! I'll ride on Noishe, till we get there to fight, if you are worried,'' I explained.

''Yes, we need to continue the journey,'' Kratos said.

''Alright, let's go,'' Raine said and went out of the inn.

The journey to the the ruins was was hot! Though, I rode on Noishe because, Lloyd insisted for me to. We traveled and fought for an hour, till we got to the seal.

As soon as I got off Noishe he ran away. Poor, Noishe is afraid of monsters.

I walked on ahead. With the others. I wasn't really listening, I was thinking in my own wee world inside my mind. I snapped out of it as soon as Kratos said ''-There are enemies about.''

I unsheathed my sword and attacking one of the fire elements. Which was annoying because it had good defense, and every time I would get from it to get my breath back it attacked me with magic. _God, I wish I could use guardian now. Stupid Kratos not teaching us sooner._

While I was thinking a fire element used a magic attack on me. I fairly wounded already. Another attack could really do damage. it was few feet away when scared as hell, when I finally shouted _''Guardian''_ and a protective ball was shielding me from the magic attack.

I heard gasps from Lloyd, Genis and Colette. Though, I was too busy to smirk at them, so ran over to the magic user and killed it.

''When did you learn that attack?!'' Lloyd rushed over to me.

I blushed, ''I saw people do it before, and I thought this would be the best of time of any to try. I just glad it worked!'' I sighed in relief.

''It's best for the rest of you to learn it as well,'' Kratos walked over.

So they all learned their defensive techniques while I did some demonstrations for Lloyd and we went on ahead.

''FANTASTIC!!!'' Raine and her ruin obsession. I sighed. ''This is polycarbonate. Developed during the ancient war to protect against magic! It's clearly separate from the the rest of the ruin. Feel the cool surface! It's wondrous!!'' She ranted on.

''Pist! Genis, I think your sister has a problem!'' I whispered to Genis. He sighed.

''Is she always like this?'' Kratos asked.

After that I went into my own wee world in my mind.

Hm... I hope time stood still at home, or I'll have very angry family. They would think I ran away. And if I came back with them on wild chase looking for me, well let's, just say they would show their love through their fists. In other words they would beat the crap out of me!

I continued to think about random stuff like, when we are going to break the mana links, it will cause plates to move and crash into each other. I wonder if Sylvarant's and Tethe,alla's plates can meet. No they would have to be together to do that and plus, when the giant tree appears that would have meant a hell of a lot more earthquakes, even though they had a lot then. Stop thinking! Wait if I stop thinking how can I be able to move? Your brain send messages to your body and that would cause to think. Shut up, Erin! Just, shut up! You're able to bore yourself for God sake!

Then, I started thinking about my family, how much I missed them. I like having a big family, because at least one is always there for me. And now no-one is here! I just, I just wish I could see them, talk to them, mess about with them, again. I miss them so much! Okay, Erin pull yourself together! You have been here, how little days now? Around 3. That's all, and you are aready missing them! Pull yourself together, girl!!!

Erin! Come on, we're going in now!'' Lloyd shouted over to me. He looked at me. ''Is something wrong? You look pale and your eyes are begin to get watery. It's ok! You can pull out of this one, if you're not feeling so well!'' He said to me. I looked into his brown eyes. I need to tell him that! I need to him,so I can talk to him! I hate lying to him!!

''Lloyd, I need to tell you some-'' I was cut off by Genis.

''Come on, already!'' he shouted.

''Shut it, Genis! What's wrong, Erin? You know, you can tell me what's wrong!'' Lloyd informs me.

''I- I'll tell you later, okay? We have to worry about the seal now,'' I told him. I walked ahead.

Once we were in, I felt being pulled around and faced Lloyd. ''Are you alright? Can you fight? It's alright if you can't, I'll protect you,'' he said.

''Lloyd,'' I smiled. ''I can fight! I'm just a little down that's all. I'll tell you later. I want you to know something, but I'll tell you later.''

''Are you sure you're alright?!'' He asks.

''I'm physically fine! I can fight, alright?! So stop worrying about me and worry about Colette! She has a big trail ahead of her!'' I said.

''Colette has everyone else to watch her, while no-one seems to watch as much or trust you, but I do!'' He said.

''Believe me, many people are watching me , Lloyd,'' I mumbled.

''What?'' He didn't hear me.

''Nothing. Thanks, Lloyd! For looking out for me! Come on let's go before they leave us behind!'' I said walking ahead.

''Hurry, before we leave you behind,'' Kratos said to us.

''I just said that!'' I called over to the now 15 meters away group.

''Alright, but you better not be lying!'' He said walking beside me.

''I'll be fine, Lloyd,'' I said.

''Are you sure?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Good.''

''Lloyd...'' he looked at me. ''Thanks for trusting me and for everything you've done for me, when you don't know me.''

''Well then better get started!''

''What?!''

''Getting to know each other! So we can make our friendship grow!''

''Yeah, grow...''

''What? You cool about this, Erin?''

Aye, of course I am! I would love to know you better! And become better friends!''

''You talk funny!''

''What?!''

''You always say wee or aye or even ween! And I don't know know what it means!''

''Maybe, it's because where I'm from! Just so you know, wee means little, aye means yes and ween means child!''

''I didn't know Hima people talk like that!''

''I'll explain later...''

''Okay.''

There was no puzzles in here, yay!!! We went into the warp pad and Genis commented about mana welling up. And big, fiery, oh so cuddly dog wolf thing that is Ktugach and his/her (I'm not sure what gender it is) Ktugachlings appeared as we readied our weapons to fight...

* * *

**Cam: Chapter's done!**

**Lloyd: Ye-yeah! Hey you feeling okay?**

**Cam: -Falls down and Lloyd catches her, realizing she was asleep-**

**Lloyd: Are you okay?!**

**Me: Lloyd, what did you do to her?!**

**Lloyd: Nothing! She just fell down!**

**Me: -Looks at her- She's sleeping?!**

**Lloyd: Seams like it. -Blushes madly as Cam lied in his arms-**

**Me: Unless, I refuse to believe you! If you don't review, I will torture Lloyd! **

**Lloyd: Why, I didn't do anything!  
**

**Me: Because I'm annoyed at you! -Mithos grin- **

**Lloyd: What?! Review, for my sake! Please! Ahhh! **

**Me: Muhahahahahhahaha!!!!  
**


	8. Ch 8 Jolly good dying!

**Hi! Chapter 8!!**

**Me: Lloyd!!**

**Lloyd: What?!**

**Cam: Hi!!**

**Lloyd: ...**

**Me: Lloyd?! Gone say the disclaimer! Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: -Stares at Cameron-**

**Cam: Lloyd? Something wrong?**

**Lloyd: N-no nothing!**

**Me: -Sigh- Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer, please?!**

**Lloyd: Alright. Game-girl209 does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Lloyd: -Not listening- **

**Me: -Sigh- On with the chapter!

* * *

**

''ERIN! WATCH OUT!!'' Lloyd roared over to me.

I snapped out of it, I wasn't paying attention before. One of the Ktugachlings ran at me, preparing to attack.

I jumped out of the way, getting a deep gash on my arm. ''Ah!''I put gripped with my hand onto my arm.

I pulled back to make sure not to get in the way.

''FIRST AID!'' Raine shouted over to me and a gash became a mere cut, so I tightened my grip on my sword and charged into battle.

I flung my sword rapidly, trying to make up for my lost time out of the battle. I jumped up as the Ktugach swung it's tail at Lloyd and I, but I hadn't got the best timing. I jumped too soon and ended up with myself being flown back into a wall, because a certain monster thing didn't take it lightly when it got my weight on it's tail and whipped it's tail before I even hit the ground. And so I met with a wall.

So the result of that was I had an extremely sore back! It was not a good day for me!

I stumbled up with hearing Kratos' voice shout ''FIRST AID!'' I nodded at him and got into the fight again.

I tried to attack. It still didn't seam to like me. So as soon as it saw me again it ran straight me. Aw crap! I did something that to me would me suicidal! I ran towards it as it ran towards me. We got closer and closer until I jumped up in the air and it was a big jump! I was above it so I decided to one of my favourite attacks from Link in Super Smash Brothers! I got two of hands on my sword and pointed it down to the fiery beast. It did not end well! I hit it's back which seamed to be it's weak point but after I hit it, well I literary didn't go down well. My back skidded down it's scale like features with many gashes and cuts. I dropped to the ground, my loss of blood weakened me, my mana releasing. I was on my back. I looked up to see the monster ready to get it's revenge. It was actually going to squish me! It lifted it's foot, putting right above me. I could here the roars from Lloyd, but he was to preoccupied with two of the Ktugachlings at him.

I was going to get squished by a giant foot/paw thing. I heard two screeches from the monsters. They others seamed to be finished with them. Lloyd and others ran over to me before I get a very unpleasant impact with a certain monster's foot.

They were too late, the foot was closing in. I tried to find the strength to move but couldn't. They all desperately ran faster, but they could do nothing now. I closed my eyes. And I suddenly felt a surge of mana run into to me. I opened my eyes. A blue light was forming around me. When it was finally covering all of my body, the giant Guardian of the Seal's foot finally met the blue light that covered my body and with a big FLASH and THUMP the Ktugach hit the wall and rapidly dissolved in to nothingness.

I was still lying on the ground with searing pain in back and arms. Lloyd and the others ran to my side with Raine quickly attempting to heal me. I felt my back slightly less of the pain. ''Erin! Are you alright?!'' Lloyd looked at me. I nodded but even with Raine healing me it hurt moving any part of body. ''Go to the seal, Col...ete....'' I coughed. I really was sore!!

''But you're hurt!'' She protested.

''Go, Chosen, You break the seal and we will tend to her, '' Kratos ordered.

Colette merely nodded. And walked towards the seal.

I glared at Remiel the whole he was there and when he was leaving a could of sworn I saw him glare at me. I shuddered, even though hurt to even do that.

''Erin, how do you feel?'' Lloyd asked after Remiel left.

''Sore, pained and I feel like crap,'' I groaned.

''At least you're able to talk!'' Genis said.

''The only way I could not talk would be if it some how hurt too, Genis,'' I said.

''What was that magic you used back there? It was amazing!'' Lloyd said.

''I would tell you if I knew, Lloyd,'' I lied. Stupid power!

''You're having incredibly unlucky day today,'' Genis said.

''I know.'' I sighed, ''Thanks for worrying about me, but could you please help me get off the ground?!!'' I asked. I was on the ground since that attack hit me.

''Eh, you'll probably need to be carried, and it seams that will even hurt,'' Genis said..

''Ok, can someone give me hand a hand up?'' I asked.

''Sure, I'll help! Sorry, if I hurt you, Erin,'' Lloyd said.

''No worries, Lloyd!'' I smiled.

I reached for Lloyd's hand. I was pushing myself up and it was painful! I stood up weakly, until I lost my balance and fell over. I thought I was going to hit the ground when Lloyd caught me as I had fallen in to his hands. We blushed though I was still in pain. ''Ugh... ah,'' I really was in pain.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,'' Lloyd apologized.

''No. Thanks... It would have been a lot worse if I had fallen on the ground,'' I smiled.

Lloyd lifted me up, piggyback style.

I was amazingly recked! I was knackered! (A/N Do you know what I mean?) In more understandable words: I was exhausted!

I found myself falling asleep. Lying my head on Lloyd's shoulders. I had fallen asleep.

_It was complete darkness. I was lying there, my eyes closed. I opened them. I found myself standing with a sword in my hand. I was surrounded by humans, elves, half-elves and even dwarves fighting each other. _

_Dead bodies lying everywhere. Heads, arms, legs missing from them. I stared in horror of it all._

_''Erin!! Pay attention!!!'' I looked around to see my brother looking at me._

_''J-Jim! W-what's happening?!! Where are we?!!'' I shouted._

_''What the fuck are you talking about?!!'' He asked. ''Erin!! Get out of the way!!!'' I looked at a man ready to kill me. I was going to move but I was too late!_

_''Jim'' I screamed. He was in front of me. The man wounded my brother's arm, by giving it a long gash._

_''Fuck! Asshole! I'll be fine! Just watch next time!'' He gripped his arm. Blood was steaming out._

_''Jim! Go find Andrina! Let her heal you! I'll deal with him!'' I shouted over the battle cries and the screams of the wounded. I didn't know how I knew that,, but I just had a feeling it was true.  
_

_''Alright! Be careful, Erin!'' He shouted back and ran off. _

_I turned to my brother's attacker, glaring. ''You pay for what you did too him!'' I let out my own battle cry and killed him. Though there were many more to come._

_I fought and killed a few, until one surprisingly jolted behind me. I turned around too see an elf having a sword their hand ready to kill me. ''No!'' I was in complete shock. He was going to stab and kill me. ''Crap! I'm not going-''_

_''_to die!'' I sat up from the ground I was lying on.

It took me a minute to realize where I was and that it was a dream.

I looked around the dark campsite, where Lloyd and Kratos were the only ones still awake.

I realized I was trembling immensely. I looked like I was staring into nothingness. '_It was a dream, but it felt more real it- it-! I really hope Jim is alright'_

''Erin! What's wrong?!'' Lloyd looked at me with worry.

''N-nothing... Just a dream...'' I whispered.

''You had a nightmare? Are you alright,'' he asked. I nodded. ''No, you're not! You were just awoken by a seemingly traumatizing nightmare!'' I stared at him.

''You're vocabulary increased, Lloyd,'' I said.

''Well yea-Hey!! Don't change the subject!! It seamed like a bad dream. Do you wanna talk about it?''

I nodded, ''I was in a battle, a fight. All kinds of creatures were fighting. I didn't know where I was. My brother told to pay attention. A man was about to kill me when my brother Jim ran in front of me a-and he, the man stabbed him. I told him to find my sister and ran off, told me to be careful. I started fighting. An elf was about to stab me when I woke up,'' I realized I was crying.

''Th-that- I'm sorry.'' Lloyd said. I shook my head.

''It's not your fault, it's j-just it-it seamed so real...'' I felt tears beginning to fall down my face. Sub-consciously, I leaned my head into Lloyd's chest. He put his arms around me and quietly said to me, ''It's alright, it's over. I'm here.''

''Dammit, w-why am I so c-crappy weak...'' I cried.

''You're not weak, anyone would be freaked out by that nightmare,'' Lloyd told me.

''Th-thanks, Lloyd. We've known each other for what? 3 days now and you're treating me like a friend. Thanks,'' I said.

''Geez, I thought we were friends, since the day we met! Unless you don't wanna?'' He said.

''You idiot! Of course, I wanna be friends. I was saying that you are a good friend to me,'' I said.

''Well, I did say I would watch you, so don't worry about it!'' Lloyd grinned.

''Thanks,'' I smiled.

''Oh, yeah! How's your back?!'' he asked.

''Uh...'' I completely forgot about my back and It didn't seam to hurt anymore until. ''Ah...'' I moved it slightly and it hurt a bit. ''It still hurts a wee bit when I move it, though not as bad,'' I answered.

''I'm glad. Well, we better get to sleep, before tomorrow, right!'' he yawned.

''Yeah, good night, Lloyd,'' I said, before cautiously falling back on to the ground, trying not to hurt my back.

I had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I awoke, finally free from the pain my back endured, the previous day before.

After an hour of getting of the others waking up, getting breakfast and packing up, we were set on the road again to Ossa Trail. The stupid temperature of the desert area was not pleasant! It slowed us down taking more breaks and more of our water supply. All in all, it wasn't the most enjoyable walk I have had to face.

''Finally! The sand is thinning!'' Lloyd exclaimed.

Though, I wasn't listening, I was too busy seeing shadows move from the corner of my eye. I thought, I was just hallucinating, until Kratos at where I saw the shadows, and nodded at me.

Out of nowhere a bandit appeared behind me, with a knife at my throat.

''Ugh!'' I could feel the knife at my throat, and I made the group notice.

To more bandits jumped in front of them. ''Erin!'' Lloyd stared at me , then the bandit that had me.

''Give us all your gald and belongings, or we'll kill your friend,'' One of the bandits that was in front of the group said. ''Now!''

The group looked uneasy.

I realized, the stupid bandit that was behind me had kept my arms free. I grabbed his wrist that held the knife, and pulled it away from my neck, and sidestepped out the way, but when I did sidestep I let of his wrist and he slashed my back as I moved. ''Ahh!'' I cried in pain.

I unsheathed my sword and stabbed his heart. I fell onto my knees, gasping for air. My back was unbearably painful! I could barely stay conscious my time unimaginable pain.

''Erin! You bastard!'' Lloyd roared. But since my I killed my attacker, he decided to kill the other two, on his own. Christ, he most have angry!

The group ran over to me. My back was covered in blood, it was dripping to the ground.

Is it just me, or do people have a strong liking to hurt my poor back?! The poor thing hurt like hell!

''Erin!'' Lloyd said. Can he say anything else?! Oh well at least he cares about me! I gave him a faint smile, before falling into a deep sleep, unexpectingly.

~~Lloyd's P.O.V.~~

''Erin!'' I was so concerned for her. She just fell unconscious, out of nowhere.

''She has lost a lot of blood! I must tend to her quickly!'' Professor Sage said, taking out her staff. I bright green light, from the rod was over Erin's sleeping self.

After 5 minutes, Professor said all we can do now is wait. So Kratos suggested, ''We should continue on, we want to pass the Trail before dark.''

''What about Erin?! She isn't awake! We can't leave her here!'' I said.

''I think someone should carry her,'' he answered. ''I-'' I said before he could say anything more,

''I will! I will carry her.''

''Alright, let's hurry then,'' he said.

I nodded and went over to the sleeping young teenager. _I should have saved her, dammit! _I thought.

I picked her up, and carried her piggyback style. I went over to the others and we continued to the Ossa Trail.

* * *

I awoke realizing I was being carried. I felt something under my chin. A shoulder?_ 'A shoulder? Was I captured by them bandits? No! Lloyd killed them. Then who...?'_

''Hey, Erin! You're awake! Are you alright?!'' Lloyd slightly turned his head to me. _'So it was Lloyd carrying me'_ I blushed.

I made a weak grunt. My back twinged. ''My back is still sore, but it should be ok, in a while. I'm sorry, I got hurt,'' I sighed.

''It wasn't you fault. So don't worry about it!'' Lloyd ordered.

''Right, thanks.''

We reached the Ossa Trail. (Lloyd still carrying me) My back felt a bit better. So I decided to relieve Lloyd of my weight. ''Lloyd, I can walk, now. So, can you put me down?'' I asked.

''Uhh... yeah, sure,'' he put me down.

''Thanks,'' I stretched my legs.

''Halt!'' Sheena popped out of God knows where. It made me jump. I knowingly was stepping on the door of the hidden passage place.

So Sheena says her stuff, Colette says her stuff and... ''Prepare to die!'' Shena ran over to Colette. Colette stupidly, but luckily fell back and me Sheena fell down the hole! ''Lloyd!'' I just missed Lloyd's hand before I fell down.

I painfully fell on my back. ''Ahh!'' I sat up and put my hand on my back. Sheena looked at me and took her cards out.

''Stand back!'' She shouted.

''Calm down. I'm in no position to fight. I'm no threat,'' I said cautiously standing up.

''W-what happened?'' She asked.

''Nothing you need to worry about. Aren't you going to take me hostage or something?''

''I do not work like that. If I help you out of hear you have to give me something return.''

''Like what? I wont hurt my friends!''

''I know. Yuan, told me you know about Tethe'alla.'' I nodded._ Stupid Yuan!_ ''Please, don't tell anyone! And I'll help you out of hear!'' She took her hand out. ''Deal!'' I shook it.

* * *

** Me: -Yawn!-I'm away to bed!**

**Cameron: Good night!**

**Lloyd: Review, please!  
**


	9. Ch 9 Crazy lady with evil book!

**-Sigh- Chapter 9..**

**Lloyd: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: The most reviews I get for each chapter is three... I mean three reviews! Do I only have that much readers?! -sigh-**

**Lloyd: It's still good for your first story, isn't it?!**

**Me: Yeah, you're right! Thanks Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: ...**

**Me:What?! What is it?**

**Cameron: Hi!**

**Lloyd: H-hi...**

**Me: -Sigh- Stupid OC taking over my muse... Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: -Staring at Cameron-**

**Me: -Sigh- I, Game-girl209 does not own Tales of Symphonia, except my self-insert, Erin. On with the story... -Sigh-

* * *

**

''I am gonna fight you in the future, just so you know,'' I informed Sheena as we walked through the cave.

''I know. So will I. However, I will help you out of here, please don't speak to anyone of this. They might get the wrong impression. Either they think I was thinking to get to them from you or they might think you are helping me to assassinate the Chosen,'' Sheena informed.

''I won't, but how does that benefit you in any way?'' I asked.

''Heh. You could easily tell them of where I am from, and I don't think that would be a good idea, since it would probably start a panic. Though, I want to save my world, I see this world is far worse off. I want to asssassinate the Chosen, nothing else.''

I nodded, ''I see. Thanks for not killing me.''

''Just keep up your end of the deal, and don't expect me to do it again.''

We were at the end of tunnel/passage way when Sheena said, ''I see you are in no condition to fight, so that's one less person to worry about,'' she examined my back. ''Pretend you are running away from me, other wise they will get suspicous.''

''Thank you,'' I nodded again.

Sheena kicked the door, wood, thing down and I spotted Lloyd and the others examining the it as it fell.

''Hey!!'' I ran over to them, pretending to be scared of Sheena.

''You better keep a closer eye on your little friend, or she might end up headless, next time,'' Sheena smirked. ''Now! Prepare to die!''

She ran at us, while I got out of the battle field.

She summoned her guardian, and went to attack Lloyd and Colette, while Kratos was busy with the guardian and Genis and Raine was casting.

''WIND BLADE!!'' Genis called out his new tech, as it aimed for the ninja's guardian.

''LIGHT SPEAR!'' Kratos' sword swiftly thruster into the air to the guardian and stabbed the creature as it collided with the ground. It evaporated away into nothingness.

With everyone on Sheena now, she was beginning to have difficulty in shielding and doging all their attacks, not being able to attack them herself. With the shout from Lloyd, ''DEMON FANG!!'' She fell to her knees, and 'swore' to kill us all next time.

I ran over to them when the she 'poofed' away. Reminds me of Ocarina of Time when the sheikahs used the deku nuts...Hm... Right back to the point!

''Are all you alright?!'' I asked everyone. They seemed uninjured. I let out a sigh of relief.

''What about you?! You were stuck down there with that assassin!'' Genis asked.

''I'm fine. I was lucky she didn't use me as bait, or kill me,'' I stated.

''I'm glad you're fine! But why is there people trying to kill us?!'' Lloyd asked.

''There some people who reject Salvation,'' Kratos answered.

''Yeah. I don't know why, but there is always someone who doesn't want change for the better,'' I added.

''I wonder who she is... She didn't seam like a Desian,'' Lloyd pointed out.

''True. Her clothes were unusual.'' Genis said.

''At any rate we should get out of here and set up camp. It's getting late,'' Kratos suggested.

''Yeah, that was tiring, trying fight off an assassin,'' Lloyd yawned.

We set up camp where I finally decided to tell Lloyd that I was from Earth. _'But will he understand, will he still trust me? Of coarse he would he's Lloyd!'_ I fought with myself.

''Hey, the sky is very clear tonight, isn't it,'' I jumped. Lloyd sat on the ground beside me.

I nodded, ''Yeah.'' _Dammit! Tell him already!' _''Lloyd... I need to tell you something...'' I barely whispered, hoping he might not have heard me.

''What? What is it?'' He asked. _'Dammit'_

_''_I-I- I was lying to you, before,'' I stuttered.

''Lying? What about?'' he asked.

''... I'm not a traveler, I'm not from Hima, my family wasn't killed by Desians. I've never handled a sword before. I'm not from Slyvaravt,'' I blunted out.

''What?! What are you talking about?! If you're not from Slvarant then...'

''I'm from Earth, a different planet, I-I some how got sent here...''

''Really? So you were just lying about your family, your life, your self!!''

''No, I wasn't lying. I wasn't lying about myself, this is who I really am, this is how I act.''

''What about your family?! Were you lying about that too?!!!''

''Yes. My family is back on Earth, they aren't dead, only my father is.''

''So them dreams, all the times you cried about your family, they're all lies?!!'' He stood up.

''No. I did have them dreams, I really did. I don't know why though. I-I did really cry about my family I missed them so much, I still do.'' I stood in front of him.

''So-so you were lying all this time... to everyone and- and me...''

''Yes. I'm sorry. I-I didn't think you would believe me or accept me. I'm so sorry, Lloyd!''

''You dork!'' he looked at me.

''What?!''

''Of course we would've accepted you! Wait how do you so much about this place?!''

''In my world, your story is told, though it said to be fictional, I know your story. I know what will happen, what has happened, what should happen.''

''You know the future?'' he asked.

''Y-yes. I made up my story so that I wouldn't be questioned by it. So you wouldn't rely so much on me. And not blame me for what has to happen, because the future is so bleak. I was selfish! I'm sorry!''

''... I understand. It's...ok.'' Lloyd sat back down on the grassy ground.

''You do?'' I sat beside him.

''You were just trying to protect yourself, you were afraid, because of where you're from, what knowledge you have, you did that because you protecting yourself from getting hurt, I understand. Anyway it's kinda cool to have a friend from another world!'' He grinned.

''Lloyd!'' I wrapped him in bear hug, ''Thank you so much!''

He hugged back, ''Heheh! Sorry, for going all mad there a while ago.''

''No! It's fine! Thank you for understanding!'' I released him from the hug.

''No problem! So, can I know my future?!'' he asked.

''I-Sorry, Lloyd. It will disturb the time line,'' I apologized.

''Awww! I suppose...'' he sighed. ''What can you tell me about your world?!'' he grinned.

''Heh! It's fairly complicated. 'Cause it's so different,'' I started.

''I'm listening...'' he stated urging me to go on.

So what felt like minutes was actually hours, when I was finished telling Lloyd, enough of what Earth was like.

''What I don't get though is why do they call it 'Earth'? I mean it reminds you dirt,'' Lloyd said when I was finished.

''I actually don't get it either! I mean it's mostly covered by water. Why don't they just call it 'Water' or 'Auqa' or something?'' I anwered.

''You're planet is weird,'' Lloyd stated.

''I could say the same thing about your planet, I mean come on! Evil rabbits! I don't think even the rivers near a nuclear power plant has them kinda animals!''

''Nuclear power plant?''

''Never mind.''

''I'm the only one who knows this, right?''

''Well, nope! Kratos does!''

''How come ya told him and not me?!''

''H-Hey! He glared at me! Have you seen them glares?! There terrifying! They just make you wanna curl up in a ball and die! That and he would have killed me other wise.''

''Yeah! Them glares are terrifying!'' Lloyd agreed.

Then we somehow got into a half an hour conversation about Kratos' glares. weird! I must say! WEIRD!

We were forced to go to sleep when Raine started attacking us with a book she had. She didn't even give us a warning! She just walked over to us and started attacking us with the Moter Book she was suppose to give to Lloyd. And it was a big book! So we went to sleep groaning over the pain of our heads from the terrifying lady and her big book.

* * *

The next morning, we, I mean Lloyd and I, woke up with splitting head-aches.

''Owww... Stupid head ache!'' I groaned.

''Stupid, Professor.. oww....'' Lloyd rubbed his head as the both of us walked over to Genis who was making breakfast.

''What's wrong with you two?'' Genis asked stirring a pot of I-havent-got-a-clue! Which means it will be really nice.

''Professor..'' Lloyd sat down.

''Evil big book...'' I rubbed my head in pain.

''Huh?'' Genis asked simply.

''Maybe you should of gone to bed earlier!'' Raine came over.

''We might have if you give us a warning!'' I replied. That gave me a hit in the head with an even bigger book. ''Oww! Raine!''

''Professor! It's true! All we seen was a crazy, angry, lady with a book! And found out it was you!'' Lloyd got another as well. ''Owww!! Professor!''

''Don't say that again! You disturbed me from my research last night! And I do not like it when I am disturbed!'' Raine argued and left.

''You two got it bad!'' Genis informed us. We nodded at the same time still rubbing our heads. ''Ya sure you two aren't long lost brother and sister?! You act to much alike!'' Genis exclaimed. ''Not as far as I know!'' Lloyd answered.

''Yeah, anyway, I have a family.'' I agreed.

''You could be adopted. Lloyd was,'' Genis explained.

''Genis! 1) I had a sister who is a few months older then Lloyd! So that would be impossible! 2) The only way Lloyd and I are alike is we both have brown hair and act similar! And 3) I can never imagine Lloyd as a brother! So I don't think we're related,'' I pointed out.

''Geez! Alright, I'll let it die! Ya don't have to be so overreacting about it...'' he went back to cooking.

Lloyd and I was sitting on hill when he asked.

''What's so wrong with being related to me?!''

''Nothing is. It's just I can't think of you as brother!'' I replied.

''I thought you said I remind you of your brother.''

''You do. It's just I don't think of you as a brother...'' I trailed.

''Oh so I'm down graded to a friend, now am I?''

''No! I think of you more than just a mere friend!'' _'Wait! Did I just say that?_' I thought.

''Like a best friend?''

''Yeah, sorta...'' I answered.

''Oh! Okay!'' he exclaimed.

''Breakfast is ready!'' Genis called. Lloyd ran over to the 'elf' boy.

I continued to ponder about what I said.

_'I think of you more than just a mere friend!' Did I actually say that?! Do I mean that?! Does that mean-?! Oh no! Do I love Lloyd?! No! This is bad! The story will probably get messed up! Colette and Lloyd is suppose to be Canon, right?! Dammit! Not to mention, that Lloyd is 5 years older than me! And I have a home to go to! I'll never be able to leave Lloyd! Dammit! This is messed up! And Lloyd doesn't even like me that way! I mean he has Colette! A childhood friend! Who am I then?! Am I just some stranger in his life?! Or someone he thinks as a close friend? Or even more...? I hope for everyone's sake that this doesn't disturb the story, in a more destructive way. Why would that happen?! Am I just being paranoid? I don't know... All I know is this is bad!! I mean-_

My thoughts were cut off when Lloyd shoved a bowl of soup into my face. I looked up at his grinning face. _Speak of the devil! _

''Here you haven't eaten anything all morning. Unless you're not hungry and I can eat it?!'' he pleeded.

''Maybe next time,'' I said grabbing the bowl.

He sat down beside me. I felt really awkward. Really awkward! I mean, after finding out something like that I tend to be awkard when someone when I really like him and he shoves food at my face. I mean, who wouldn't feel awkard?!

''You sure you gonna eat that?!'' Lloyd asked. ''You've mean stirring it for like a minute,'' he pointed to the bowl of soup.

I blushed, ''R-right! Sorry, I was thinking about stuff.''

''No worries!'' Lloyd finished his soup and layed his back down on the grassy hill we were staying on.

I finished mine and lied down as well. There was silence. Until Lloyd broke it, ''It's nice. isn't it?'' I gave a questioning look. ''The sky, I mean.'' he stared at the blue sky as the clouds floated by.

I nodded in agreement.

''You know, I'm jealous of Colette, even though I shouldn't be. She has to go through all that pain on her own, but I'm still jealous. Jealous of her wings. I've always wanted to fly. As far as I can remember, I always felt the need to fly. I have this feeling that I was flying before, but I can't remember it...'' Lloyd confessed.

_AWWW! Kratos must have taken him flying when he was a baby, awww!_ I quickly left that thought and turned my attention to Lloyd.

''I think we all want to be free sometime. You know, just spread our wings and fly, not having a care in the world,'' I informed him. ''Leaving all your problems behind and just be free from the world's problems and just enjoying the freedom.''

''Yeah. But I can't do that. Even if I had wings, I would never run away from my mistakes. Never!'' Lloyd said.

''I know, Lloyd. Sorry! I was just saying my point of view, my thoughts, sorry,'' I apologized.

''It's fine. Don't worry about it!'' He smiled getting up. I got up as well.

Genis called for us to come down from the hill.

Lloyd grinned at me, ''Wanna race?!''

''Sure!'' I grinned back.

We raced down the green hill towards our 'elven' friend. _Heh! I like it here!_ I thought running for the finish line that was the sandy path at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

**Lloyd: You love me?!!**

**Me: Yeah, I thought that would me ki- Hey you're talking again!**

**Lloyd: You love me?!?!?!**

**Me; Yeah, so...? What's the big deal?**

**Lloyd: .... I-I- You're not one of them crazy Fangirls, are you?!**

**Me: I'm a fangirl, but I'm not crazy.**

**Lloyd: Whew! Wait! You love me?!?!?!?!**

**Me: Yes! Why is it such a big deal?!**

**Lloyd: N-no reason!**

**Cameron: Hey, Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: Hey, Cam! Wait! This is too weird!**

**Me: You're not lovesick over her anymore! Yay! You're back!**

**Cameron: Huh?!**

**Lloyd: I- this is too weird! You actually like me?!**

**Me: Yes! Now, gone stop making a big deal out of it!**

**Lloyd: S-sorry... I-I gotta go.... -Runs away-  
**

**Cameron: Hey, Lloyd comeback! -Runs after Lloyd-**

**Me: Uhhh....? That was weird... Please review! Please! I want reviews! Please! I'm begging you! Ok you did not read that last part! Review!!!!**


	10. Ch 10 I've got nothing

**Chapter 10!**

**Lloyd: What took you so long?!**

**Me: Writer's block**

**Lloyd: And how were you spending writer's block? Hm!**

**Me: Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I was reading Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics!**

**Lloyd: Traitor!**

**Me: Please! I'm sorry! Forgive me!**

**Lloyd: Alright!**

**Me: Yay! Thank you Lloyd! -Hugs him-**

**Lloyd: -Blushes- Game-girl209 does not own Tales of Symphonia. Gone get off of me!**

**Me: Heheh! Sorry! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! either!**

**

* * *

**''Pants.''  
''Trousers.''  
''Kids.''  
''Weens.''  
Oh yeah I guess I have to explain. Well when started our break, before continuing on to Izoold, Lloyd thought it was funny that, that I didn't use the same words sometimes, like trousers for them would be pants, so he thought it would cool to show Colette and Genis. I sighed and agreed to it. So it went on...  
''Small.''  
''Wee.''  
''One.''  
''Wan.'' I was getting annoyed. ''Can we stop this, now?'' I sighed.  
''Alright. But don't you think you talk funny? You sound diferent, too,'' Lloyd pointed out.  
''It's called an accent, Lloyd,'' I said  
''Yeah, you do sound different. Where is that accent from?'' Genis asked.  
Dammit. Lloyd! I'm getting to much attention! Arg! ''Uuh... I don't know... I guess it's from travelling around so much, that I get my unusaul accent from...'' That better let me off our I'm gonna kill Lloyd!  
What about the words you say? I never heard any of them before,'' Genis questioned.  
Goddammit!! Lloyd I'll kill you!! ''Uh....'' Dammit! I'm outta ideas!  
Finally, Lloyd saw his mistake and helped me. ''Uh.. Erin, didn't you say you're family was very trational? And that hundreds of years ago they spoke like that.'' Yes! Lloyd!! Thank you! I'm not gonna kill you anymore!! I love you!! Thank you!!  
''Uh... yeah. My family was odd!'' I answered.  
''Huh? I never heard of it.... Cool! Anyway I have to make lunch!'' Genis walked off.  
'' Hey! Genis! I'll help, too!'' Colette ran after him.  
Whew! I rubbed my forehead.  
''Thanks, Lloyd!'' I said.  
''No problem. It was kinda my fault anyway...'' Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. God, we're doing alot of rubbing today! *Cough* Anyway, Erin pay attention!  
''It was your fault!'' I stated. '' I was going to kill if you didn't help me. You're lucky you did.''  
''Heheh! Sorry...'' he apologized.  
''No worries! Come on! I'm starving!!'' I exclaimed.  
''Yeah! Me too!!'' he agreed.  
I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the pot where Genis put the food in.  
I spotted Kratos looking at us. Heh! He's always watching Lloyd. It's damn good thing I told him about Earth at Iselia, or I would have been dead by now! Ah... Let's not think about that! Seroiusly though! If he didn't know about me and heard that I would be sliently murdered! Ok stop imagining Kratos as a mass murderer who causes a massacre at the blink of an eye. But he could be... I said no!  
I continued to fight to myself whether Kratos would be a mass muderer or not. It ended in a draw when Lloyd spoke to me, '' You okay? You've been staring at your food for the past 5 minutes,'' he stated.  
I gave a nervous laugh relizing I had a plate of curry in my hands, ''Heh heh! Sorry! I was having a fight with myself,'' I answered.  
''I fight with your self? About what?'' he answred.  
Nothing that involves your father being the leader of massacre! I thought. ''Nothing that would be of your interest!'' I said quickly.  
Fortunetly for me he didn't relize my worry for being killed by the teen's father, ''Uh... okay.'' Or maybe not! ''Anyway, you gonna eat that?'' he pointing at the plate I had.  
I love Lloyd's low attention span! '' Sorry to tell ya, Lloyd but yeah,'' I answered. ''If it makes you feel any better I'll let you have the last bit,'' I said.  
His face lit up with joy, ''Thanks Erin! You're the best!'' He went back to eating his own food.  
When I was nearly finfshed eating Lloyd stared at my plate then me, having finished his own plate. I sighed, I was still hungry.  
''Alright, Lloyd here you go,'' I passed him the plate. He was about to take it when I swung it back to me. He looked shocked at fact he was so close to his precious food.  
''Hey! You said I could have it!'' he whined.  
I stuck out my tounge. ''Never trust an Irish person, especailly one who is still hungry,'' I said quietly, making suer no-one except for Lloyd could hear me.  
''You traitor! Come on! Give it to me! Traitor!'' he grabbed for the plate.  
''Nu-uh! I'm no traitior, it's just you put your trust in me and I went against your trust!'' I explained.  
''That is the defination of a traitior!'' he argued.  
I gasped, ''You know what defination means!''  
''Well ye- Hey!''  
''Fine! Lloyd I'll give it to you if you do something for me,'' I said.  
''Huh... Like what?''  
''Hm... I dare ya to jump on Kratos!''  
''Wha! You can't expect to jump on him! He'll kill me!''  
''Huh... Yeah I suppose he would. Fine... um.... Jump on Noishe!'' I exclaimed.  
''What is you fascination with me jumping on things?''  
''Would you rather jump on Kratos?'' I asked and he shook his head. ''Good. Now go!''  
Lloyd snuck up up Noishe while Noishe was eating his food. Protatoan has some hearing on him, because as soon as lloyd went fo him Noishe just rolled-over. Heheheheh! Noishe is cool!  
Lloyd hit the ground and I blinked in surprise. I started busting out laughing at the sight.  
And then of course everyone thought that I was the cause of this... that and the fact Lloyd started grumbling about me. Look whoose the traitor now Lloyd! Ha!  
Anyway I got stuck as the nightwatch as a punishment for causing so much 'ruckess'. Oh well. What can you do?  
I was sitting beside Noishe and eyes where continuously drooping. I yawned.  
I heard someone coming over. I spun my head around. I thought it was a monster, but it was just Kratos.  
I sighed in relief.  
''Ya might wanna warn me before you scare half to death,'' I said.  
''Heh! Maybe if you weren't so parrinoid,'' he slightly smirked sitting down beside Noishe.  
''It's better than being someone who... ah... I got nothing,'' I said.  
''Listen,'' the awburn-haired man said simply.  
''I'm listening,'' I answered.  
''At the Seal of Fire, when the guardian was about to kill you, it is to my understanding was your power, that kept you alive,'' Kraots said.  
''I was think that,'' I remembered nearly ending my life when that monster tried to stamp on me  
''Listen,'' the awburn-haired man said simply.  
''I'm listening,'' I answered.  
''At the Seal of Fire, when the guardian was about to kill you, it is to my understanding was your power, that kept you alive,'' Kratos said.  
''I was thinking that,'' I remembered nearly ending my life when that monster tried to stamp on me.  
''So it seams your power will only appear in life threatening situations, where it willl grow until you can control it on your own,'' he explained.  
''Oh, joy! Now I have to nearly get myself killed a good few times to bring out this cool power that everyone seams to want. Oh goody!'' I was sarcastic just so you know.  
Kratos seamed to ignore the last coment. ''Get some sleep. I'll take over,'' he said. 'Aw! Kratos is being nice! Wierd, I never thought I would have a kinda friendship with Kratos Aurion, if you can even call it that... This might as well be as good time as any...'  
''Kratos, will you help me train? Please?'' I asked looking at him.  
''The last student I had fell into the darkness which I failed to save him from,'' he looked away.  
''So what?! Like Seto Kaiba said in the japanese version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! film 'There can't be the future until you destroy the past.''' I argued.  
''Seto Kaiba?''  
''It's an Earth thing. Just quit living in the past! If you feel bad for your mistakes than change them yourself instead of being a coward and going along with someone who plans on destroying the world!'' I exclaimed. ''Sorry, I... I didn't mean to overreact...'' I lowered my head.  
Surprisingly to me Kratos shook his head, ''We'll start training now. Wake Lloyd up,'' he stood up. ''Since you both use swords, you both might as well have the same training session.''  
I lifted my head, ''Right! Though I don't think Lloyd will be to happy qbout waking up in the middle of the night just to train,'' I said.  
''He will get over it,'' Kratos answered.  
I smiled.  
I woke Lloyd up after about a minute of trying and finally punched him in the stomach to wake him up a bit. He started mumbling about evil 13 year old girls waking him up in the middle of the night. I just patted him in the back and told him to get over it.  
Eventually, Lloyd, Kratos and I headed away to the camp to begin the training session.

* * *

**Lloyd: That's short.**

**Me: Meh! Evil writer's block!**

**Lloyd: Where's -**

**Cam: Hi Lloyd! Hi Game-girl!**

**Me: Oh god no!**

**Cam: So Lloyd...**

**Lloyd: Yeah... I gotta go! -Runs over to me- Whew!**

**Me: Lloyd!-Hugs him again- **

**Lloyd: Uh... anyway! Review!**

**Cam: Uh.... Why is Lloyd avoiding me?  
**


	11. Ch 11: Life

**Welcome back....**

**Lloyd: About time you got this up! How long has it been? Practically a year! **

**Me: A year? More like half, Lloydo**

**Lloyd: Lloydo?**

**Me: It's my new name for you.**

**Lloyd: ... **

**Me: Have I ever told you lately I love you?**

**Lloyd: No... why?**

**Me: 'Cause I do!**

**Lloyd: -Sigh- Fine. Game-girl209 owns nothing.**

**Me: LOVE YOU!!!

* * *

**

I flinched as my backside came in contact with the ground, for the what felt like hundredth time. Two hours Lloyd and I was training with the auburn, oh-so-muscular and....

I could have gone on but I was afraid of the result of getting distracted and losing my train of thought. So I decided to try and put the wonderful aspects of Kratos aside, and continue training. I stood up off of the grassy ground, as I did I thought of why I wanted to train. With Yuan, it was a lucky escape, with the bandits another lucky escape. _'Wow, I'm starting to sound like Voldemort, the way he says Harry has always been lucky to escape with his body and soul in tact....' _I mused inwardly.

Lives. That word suddenly popped up into my head. I would have been dead so many times. My life would have been thrown away, because of my carelessness. Life is so precious.... so vulnerable... To be treated like a sentimental gift.

Something clicked in my head. No, it wasn't the fact I was just standing there looking at the grass moving from side to side, or watching it grow. It was the fact that I ended a life, and hurt, anyone who was ever close to him. It was the fact that I killed the bandit, just because he wanted money, on our way to the Ossa trail, and I felt nothing.

I did not regret it, at all, neither did I feel sorry for him, or even flinch when I killed him. Am I a monster.... for not caring.... for not feeling... for not regretting that I had to take a life, like it was a daily thing... Like it's nothing new... Causing the pain for anyone who knew that person, and acting like I'm a bloody, heart-less, bastard! I am. That's what I am.... a heart-less bastard, who cares about no-one, but my self... Like right now, I am only dwelling on his death, because I wanted to feel sorry for myself...

"Erin! Hey, you okay?!" the voice of Lloyd asked, it's concern did not hide.

Lloyd... He was so nice to me.... me... someone so heart-less. I do not deserve his friendship.

I finally looked up and turned to his face. "I- I'm fine, just thinking about stuff, is all," I replied, my voice failing my attempt to sound normal. Instead it sounded lost and quiet. Kind of shy-like.

"You sure? You should tell me about something, if it worries you," he informed me.

I noticed his face. It was dirty with clay and his clothes seemed like the dirt would never come out. He was doing all of this just to get stronger, for Colette, for everyone, for himself.

I wasn't training, for Colette, for Raine, Genis, Colette, or even Lloyd. I was getting stronger for myself. So I could show off and defeat anyone who lays a finger on me.

"Erin, come on. Tell me, what's wrong," Lloyd said.

"..." I stayed silent, now just starring at him with a blank face. Colette, was doing the same thing to Lloyd. Staying silent, bottling up her feelings, thinking it was for the best.

The only difference was, I wasn't thinking it was the best for them, I was thinking it was the best for me.

Oh God, I was bloody acting like Colette, or even worse! What the hell is wrong with me! I'm acting like an effing emo! I realized.

"No, I'm not alright. In my head I was acting like a fool, for the past half an hour. Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure..., what is it?"

I looked around. "Where the hell is Kratos?" I really wondered where he was.

"Uh, didn't you hear? He said, that would be enough for the night," Lloyd told me.

"Oh, no, I didn't," I said.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me?" Lloyd said.

"Uh. no. Um.... Lloyd..." I said shyly..

"Yeah? What is it?"

I breathed in. "Do you think I'm a heart-less bastard?" I asked, bluntly.

"Wha?! Why would you say that?!" Lloyd exclaimed, looked taking back.

"Gone... just answer," I mumbled.

"Well... No! Of coarse not! I mean you obviously love your family, your world, this world. Why else would you be on this journey?"

"...In the future, hopefully there is something, that would be able to take me back to my world...." I confessed.

"Erin... that's completely human. Anyone would want to go back to their home, that they love. What inhuman would be, to not go on this journey, and find your way home, your own way, and not helping us, at all," Lloyd replied.

"Maybe..." I trailed.

"What do you mean maybe?! Erin, calling yourself a heart-less bastard is calling yourself evil! You are not evil! Why the hell are you saying this stuff anyway?!!" Lloyd questioned.

"Remember, the bandits... I killed one... I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel sad. If anything I felt relieved. Relieved he was dead. Relieved, I killed him. And, it felt like it was nothing new. I completely forgot that I actually killed someone until now. It just struck me, that I felt nothing for him... Right now, I'm only saying this out of self-pity," I finished.

The atmosphere was tense. Silence, was ringing in both of our ears. I waited for Lloyd to speak.

He stared at me and asked, "Do you know why you didn't feel anything?"

"No..."

"Do you think that man was nothing but a fictional character?" he asked his voice raising.

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"Do you think I'm fictional? Is this all some fictional, game to you?!"Lloyd asked, his voice still rising.

I did not laugh at the irony of the question, instead it hurt me, making me feel sick. Did I actually still think this was all a game? How stupid was I if I was? I didn't like it. This shame, this thing, this feeling.

"I don't know. Maybe, I did, maybe I didn't. I just wish that I knew," I admitted.

"Do you want this to be a game?!"

"No!" I answered with out thinking. "No! I don't want this to be a game. Even though I've only been here for like, a week, I don't want this to be game! I don't this to be fictional! I love everyone I have met here! And if this is all fictional.... I JUST DON'T WANT IT TO BE!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "If it is... it means the feelings I have for you all, everyone I have met is fictional too. I love it here. Life isn't a game, so I will not think of this as a game anymore. I will treat this as real life!" I said to him. It was true, I probably thought this was all a game, that needed to win. It was probably why I was so careless. I just hoped Lloyd would see the truth.

"I believe you. Did you like my test?" Lloyd grinned.

"Oh, that was a test now?! I asked with a very high pitched voice. "Oh, I am so gonna kill you!!! You prick! That was mean!" I tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, it helped, didn't it! And it wasn't- wasn't completely an act- wow!" He had to stutter sort of, because he and I were rolling down the hill, and the impact from a stone now and again stopped him.

"What are you going 'wow' for?" I asked as we continued to roll. "WOW!" I exclaimed, as she saw the fiery ball of red, rising. "I love the sun rise! " I said, while stabbing my foot on the ground, while Lloyd and I skidded to a halt.

We both watched it's magnificent glow, for a minute, until they realized they were still on top of each other.

"Haha, Lloyd, gone get off of me!" I laughed.

Lloyd blushed out of embarrassment, "Sorry. Didn't realize, there," he admitted. He got off of me and sat down.

I smiled. "It's fine, and..." I observed his red face. "And... are you blushing?! Hahaha!" I laughed again.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not! And, anyways, we should get back. We've been up all night." Lloyd stood up and walked back to the camp.

"I like it, that you were embarrassed..." I whispered, as he walked.

Lloyd turned his head. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I nodded and caught up to him. "Thanks for earlier. And what do you mean by, 'it wasn't a complete act'?" I asked.

"I wanted to know as much as you did, of coarse, it wasn't a complete act. Do you really think I would of done something like that to you?" Lloyd teased.

"Since when did you get so smart?! You never like this in the game!" I said.

"We- well, thanks!" Lloyd replied.

"That wasn't a compliment," I sighed. "Never mind!"

We reached the camp finding Kratos and Noishe still up.

"Hey, Kratos!" I waved. "'Morning!"

His only reply was, "I thought I said to you, Lloyd, when we were in the desert, not to go too far from the campsite, and Erin you should know that as well."

"Oh yeah, I had to talk to Erin about something, though," Lloyd said.

"I heard," Kratos replied. "I advise, if you are talking privately, do it without shouting."

"How-?! We were-?!" Lloyd stuttered.

"Let's get to sleep, Lloyd," I pushed him along. "Other wise we won't be able to move in a few hours," I informed him.

"R-right! Good night!" He waved to me and lied down.

"Good morning," I smiled and continued on to my own spot to lie on.

* * *

**Me: Hurray for emoness! I'm not happy with this chapter.**

**Lloyd:Is she here?**

**Cam: Yep! Hey Lloyd!**

**Me: Lloyd, say sorry.**

**Lloyd: Sorry.**

**Cam: About what?  
**

**Me: Good boy, you're very obedient :) Now say it!!!**

**Lloyd: Say what?**

**Me: ARG! Foolish boy. Reveiw! Pwease! 8(  
**


End file.
